


Welcome to Hertfordshire Academy

by vivaglam



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaglam/pseuds/vivaglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie, Jane, and Lydia are new students at Hertfordshire Academy, a prep school in Northern California...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> LBD high school AU. I tried to incorporate as much LBD-ness as I could that would still work for the setting. Thus: I do not own anything or anyone.
> 
> This is an experiment. It could end up being a total disaster. My apologies in advance =P

Lizzie Bennet straightened the pleats on her gray uniform skirt and smoothed down her dark red hair as she walked to the front of the classroom.

It was the first day of the school year at Hertfordshire Academy. Students usually scoped out each other out on the first day of school anyway, but extra eyes were on her because she was a new student, along with her sisters Jane and Lydia.

On top of this, her Junior Honors English teacher had insisted that everyone write a short blurb about themselves and their summer as an icebreaker, even though everyone already knew each other at such a small private school.

“My name is Lizzie Bennet,” she began, “and this is my life.”

 

* * *

 

The Bennet parents had suddenly decided to uproot everyone and move them two hours away, to the north bay, because they really wanted the girls to attend HA. The Bennets cared immensely that their daughters get the best opportunities possible in education (“So the girls can find lucrative careers in life - or husbands who do!” Mrs. Bennet drawled), so they took on mountains of debt in order to send the girls to the best private school in the Bay Area. Lizzie, ever the academic, was grateful for the opportunity, but it was a really difficult thing to switch schools right in the middle of high school.

Her older sister Jane, she noted later at lunch, seemed to have no problem with the transition at all. Of course, this could be because Jane was often the prettiest girl in the room (which the boys all appreciated), with her long, flowing red tresses, statuesque figure, and her ability to make the HA uniform look actually fashionable. She was also pretty much always the nicest and kindest (which the girls all appreciated) - friendly to everyone, optimistic almost to a fault, and without a mean bone in her body. Apparently after just four classes, Jane seemed to know all the other seniors at HA. (Not that there were many.)

Lydia didn’t seem to have trouble with the move either, since freshman year is a fresh start anyway. Energetic and outgoing, Lydia was already holding court at a table of her own as well, her hair a brighter shade of orange-red than Jane’s, her skirt rolled up slightly higher than appropriate, her laughter and voice ringing out across the room.

Lizzie stood there staring blankly out at the cafeteria, unsure of where to sit, when a short, dark-haired Asian girl waved her over.

“Hi, I’m Charlotte Lu. We have English together,” the girl introduced herself.

“I’m Lizzie.”

“I know, you’re new here. How’s your day going?”

Lizzie shrugged. “Oh, you know... just getting used to things.”

“HA isn’t too bad. We’ve got some douches here, but for the most part, everyone’s pretty cool. Based on your speech in class today, I bet you’ll fit right in.” Charlotte gave her a friendly smile.

Lizzie was grateful.

Charlotte and Lizzie became instant friends. Charlotte was whip-smart and had a wry sense of humor, and she wasn’t afraid to give her honest opinions. They both loved Chinese food and Colin Firth movies, and they both hated PE and the snobby, rich, popular crowd at HA. It was as if they’d known each other their whole lives, even though they’d just met. With Charlotte, suddenly Lizzie didn’t feel so lonely anymore and her new life became not just bearable, but enjoyable.


	2. The Most Awkward Burger Outing Ever

“Isn’t that your sister over there?” Charlotte said one day the following week, as they entered the lunchroom. “Ooh, she’s sitting with the Lees.”

“Who are the Lees?”

Lizzie followed Charlotte’s gaze to where her sister was sitting. Across from her was a dark-haired guy, tall, handsome, athletic, half-Asian maybe? He and Jane were deep in conversation, and Lizzie noticed that when Jane spoke, his eyes never left hers. Sitting next to him was a gorgeous, model-like girl with long, glossy black hair and perfectly applied makeup. She and the guy resembled each other.

“Bing and his sister Caroline. He’s a senior and she’s a junior. They’re really popular. And apparently very rich. And smart. Bing’s pretty much got an automatic acceptance to Harvard. He’s actually really nice though, despite being part of the popular crowd. We were both in Interact last year, and I talked to him a couple times when we had some community service projects.”

“No wonder he and Jane get along so well. They can both be super agreeable together,” Lizzie smirked.

“Caroline is... okay. She’s very polite to your face, but you get the feeling that she doesn’t think anyone here is good enough to hang out with her. Except, of course, William Darcy.”

“Who?”

“The guy sitting with them.”

Lizzie hadn’t even noticed him, because he was actually sitting a little apart from Bing and Caroline, focused on his phone in front of him on the table. And when he finally did look up, his expression was deadpan, even a little scowl-y.

“I’ve always thought it’s weird that they were friends,” Charlotte continued, “considering how they’re super different. Darcy doesn’t really talk to anyone. Sometimes I can’t tell if he’s just a jerk, or if he’s sick of the same bullshit that the rest of us are, and just refuses to go along with it. Either way, he’s known as being generally unpleasant...”

It was a shame, Lizzie thought, because he was actually really good-looking. He had a slimmer build than Bing, but his muscles were evident through his uniform shirt. He seemed to be a good few inches taller than Bing as well. Where Bing’s expression was open and earnest, Darcy’s face was serious and intense. His eyes were incredibly blue and full of intelligence and awareness...

The bell rang, shattering Lizzie’s reverie.

After school, Lizzie found Jane at her locker with Bing, Caroline, and Darcy. Jane waved her over, her characteristic smile spread wide across her face.

“Lizzie! Come here!”

Jane introduced them, and Lizzie found them to be pretty much exactly as Charlotte described. Bing was friendly and smiley (just like Jane) and instantly made her feel welcome. Caroline was friendly as well, but there was a coolness in her eyes that made Lizzie feel a little less welcome. Darcy merely nodded his head in lieu of using, well, actual words. He did not smile. But his gaze met hers for a little longer than was necessary.

“We’re going to get something to eat. You should come with us,” Bing was saying.

Lizzie pulled her eyes away from Darcy’s stare. “Yeah, sure. That sounds great.”

“Great!” Bing turned to Jane and his smile got wider, if possible.

Jane and Lizzie followed Bing and the others in their car. Lizzie was expecting something casual and, well, normal for teenagers grabbing a bite to eat after school, but Bing led them to one of those swanky burger joints where customers fill out a little form to build their own burgers. It was a good thing that it was close to the end of the week, because eating here was going to make a sizeable dent in her pocket money for the week.

Bing, Caroline, and Darcy started checking off boxes right away on their burger form. They could afford extra sauces and cheeses, of course. Lizzie was at a loss.

“ ‘Grass-fed’? What does that even mean?” Lizzie mused aloud. “And why is it so much more than a regular burger?”

She saw Caroline glance quickly at Darcy, her perfect eyebrow slightly raised as if to say, “Is she serious?”. Darcy merely looked down at his own paper. Bing, ever the nice guy, explained it to her.

Bing and Jane did most of the talking, though Bing (bless his heart) really made a genuine effort to draw Lizzie into the conversation. Caroline said little, and Darcy said nothing at all. While Bing and Jane made Lizzie feel perfectly at ease, her eyes kept wandering over to Darcy, who would suddenly look away. Weird.

“So. Darcy,” Lizzie said, “do you guys come here a lot?”

“Not especially.”

Um, okay. “Not really a build-your-own-burger fan?”

“Not really.”

Lizzie did not make any further attempts to talk to him.

At one point, Lizzie excused herself to use the restroom. As she started to make her way back from the women’s room, which was around the corner from the men’s room, she heard Bing and Darcy’s voices and stayed where she was, hidden from view.

“... Darcy, come on. You could TRY to be a little nicer. Jane and Lizzie seem really cool.”

“I am sure they are. But I have no interest in getting to know them,” Darcy muttered.

Bing ignored his friend’s comment. “Isn’t Jane great?” he said, rather dreamily. “She has got to be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Yes, she is attractive. Though she smiles too much.”

“Well, what about Lizzie? She’s kinda cute too.”

Darcy sighed, exasperated. “Yes, Lizzie is decent enough. Bing, I am not in the mood to chase after a shiny new toy. Go back to Jane’s smiles and stop wasting your time on me.”

The boys headed back to their table then, but Lizzie stayed where she was, fuming.

Who was he to say...? Not only had this afternoon been The Most Awkward Burger Outing Ever, but he had just called her “decent enough” and “a shiny new toy”! Lizzie didn’t even know it was possible to be rejected by someone she didn’t even want.

“I can’t tell you what an infuriating douchebag this guy is!” Lizzie told Charlotte later that evening on the phone. “Just because you’re rich and handsome, it doesn’t mean you’re better than everyone else. God, what a snob. Charlotte, he didn’t smile the entire time. I bet he dislikes smiling. ‘It contorts the face,’” she said, mimicking his voice and mannerism.

Charlotte fought to suppress a smirk during her friend’s tirade. “I heard he’s painfully shy, you know. When he first moved here a couple years ago, he was here for weeks before he finally started talking to anyone.”

“Well, I don’t care!” Once Lizzie was on a roll, it was hard for her to stop. “William Darcy is still stuck-up, humorless, and totally not friendly! He spent the whole time lurking on his phone. If you dislike people so much, you shouldn’t go out in public.”

Charlotte fake-coughed pointedly.

“No, I lurk to prove a point about the idiocy of high school. He does it because he thinks he’s better than everyone.”

“...”

“It’s totally different! It is!”


	3. I will never know, 'cause you will never show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely had to change up a lot of things. I hope you all forgive me :)

 

“No one around here does things the normal way, do they?” Lizzie mused.

It was the day of Hertfordshire’s Back to School Carnival, and rather than being quaint and “homemade” like the school events Lizzie was used to, it was full of gourmet chocolate-covered caramel corn and organic candy apples.

Lizzie navigated through the crowd with Jane and Charlotte, trying to see over the crowd of students, parents, and community members.

“Hey, there’s Lydia,” Jane shouted over the din. “Who’s she with?”

Lydia was on the far side of the carnival, in the parking lot. She was perched on the lowered gate of a pickup truck, looking awfully affectionate with a boy whose t-shirt read “Meryton High School.”

“I don’t think he goes here,” Charlotte replied. Her voice was neutral, but Lizzie could tell by the expressions of the the people walking by Lydia that what she was doing was not okay.

“Um, we should probably go tell her to ease up on the PDAs,” Lizzie said to Jane in a low voice.

Lizzie started to walk in the direction of the parking lot, when the crowd suddenly parted in front of her and she found herself face-to-face (or rather, face-to-chest) with one William Darcy. Resentment reawakening, she glanced upward and saw nothing but piercing blue gazing back at her, clearly seeking to find fault with her.

“Hey, Lizzie!” rang out Bing’s voice next to him. “Jane!”

The blue disappeared under hooded lids as Darcy’s gaze dropped. He turned away.

“Bing! It’s so good to see you!” said Jane, suddenly coming up behind Lizzie, with Charlotte trailing.

“I got you some snickerdoodles,” Bing said rather shyly, presenting an elaborately-decorated cellophane pouch to Jane.

“How did you know they were my favorite? Thank you so much!” Jane blushed.

“You look really pretty, by the way,” Bing said as he and Jane started to walk off together slightly ahead of the others.

Lizzie shrugged and walked with Charlotte. “Want to go check out the games?”

Now Charlotte was looking at her funny. “Seriously? How about you play, and I’ll watch?”

“Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“I’ll go with you, if you like,” came a quiet, low voice beside her.

Lizzie searched desperately for an excuse. “Um… it’s okay. Actually, I should probably go look for Lydia.” Lizzie made a beeline for the parking lot, leaving behind an amused Charlotte and a bemused Darcy.

By the time Lizzie managed to fight her way through the throng of attendees, Lydia and her special friend had already gone. She had also lost sight of Jane and Charlotte. Lizzie started to make her way back through the crowd when a voice stopped her.

“LIZZIE BENNET!”

“Oh my god, what did I do?” Lizzie exclaimed, turning to look at the guy who had just yelled out her name.

“You don’t remember my name?” He looked at her expectantly.

Lizzie’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “... Ricky?” She vaguely recognized him from one of her classes.

He frowned, sighing slightly. “Please call me Rick. I am aware that ‘Ricky’ is the appellation to which the rest of the student body has grown accustomed to employing when addressing me or referencing me in conversation, but I feel that ‘Rick’ is far more _appropriate_ for my status as an _upperclassman_ of a _distinguished_ establishment of _academia_.”

Now she definitely knew who he was. Earlier in the week, their English teacher had had them swap and grade each other’s quizzes, and she had received hers back with “Corrected by: Rick Collins” at the bottom with fairly lengthy explanations written next to the ones she’d missed. His explanations had been almost longer than her entire quiz, and she had only missed two questions.

“Um… hi,” she said, trying to feign friendliness. “So… here to join in on the back-to-school fun?”

“Well, as much as I would like to delineate this a social encounter, I am here on official business.” He held up the badge hanging around his neck, indicating that he was there on behalf of the school paper. “I have recently managed to secure a _most impressive_ junior internship with a _well-known_ and _well-respected_ periodical run by a _very influential_ woman, and I am plunging into the _exciting_ world of _journalism_ and _print media_. I really intend to further -”

“Um, hey, Ricky!” Lizzie interrupted. “I mean, Rick… I really need to go find Charlotte Lu. I think she’s looking for me.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket, as if she had just received a text message. “But maybe you could tell me all about your internship another time?”

“Ah, of course. Where are my manners? I am sure you have things to which you need to attend…” he began, but Lizzie had already started walking away through the crowd.

 _Where are you?_ she texted Charlotte.

  


Charlotte was standing line for caramel corn when two familiar voices drifted through the din of the crowd from somewhere just ahead of her.

“I simply don’t understand the purpose of playing carnival games. How can any self-respecting person waste their time on such childish activities?” said a haughty female voice.

“Well, Caroline, it isn’t particularly my cup of tea, but...” replied Darcy.

“I just don’t understand why we’re wasting our Friday afternoon here at school when we could be somewhere else actually having fun. There’s nothing here worth doing and no one here worth seeing.”

“I disagree with you there, actually.”

“Oh really? Do tell, Darcy. Is there something about the Back to School Carnival that is especially enjoyable for you?”

He fixed his stare on Lizzie as she broke through the crowd up ahead and started making her way toward Charlotte.

“Seriously?” Caroline laughed, following his gaze. “Well, your little crush is headed this way." There was an edge of resentment to her teasing.

But Darcy was looking down at his phone as Lizzie walked past him, giving him just the briefest of glances.

“Are you _fake texting_?”

“It’s super important.” Darcy started to walk away, and Caroline followed.

Charlotte regarded the entire scene with an eye of amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Cardigans song, "Carnival"


	4. Pool Party

“Hey, Lizzie?”

Jane poked her head into Lizzie’s room, getting a quick glimpse of a cat playing with a chinchilla as Lizzie minimized her window.

“Are you busy?” she asked, never one to barge in unwanted.

“No, no, it’s okay. I was just chatting with Charlotte. What’s up?”

“You’re never going to believe what happened in homeroom today!” she grinned excitedly, sitting down on Lizzie’s bed.

“Uh, they realized what an artistic genius you are and you get to skip the rest of high school and move to Paris?”

Jane laughed. “Slightly more believable than that.”

“I’ve got nothing.”

“Someone brought me a flower from Bing!”

“Right in the middle of class?”

Jane clapped her hands excitedly. “Yes!”

“Wow, I’m beginning to understand what it is that you see in this guy.”

“AND, there was a note!”

“Well, of COURSE there was a note! How else would you know whom to thank with your feminine favors?”

Jane frowned. “Lizzie, don’t make this dirty.”

“I’m not making this dirty! This was dirty before I got here,” Lizzie added with mock seriousness.

Jane made a little exasperated sound, which was the extent to which Jane ever got upset.

“Fine,” Lizzie smiled. “What did the note say?”

Jane’s smile returned. “Bing and Caroline want us to go visit him. At his house!”

“Oh, I TOLD you this was dirty!” Lizzie exclaimed triumphantly, causing Jane to frown again. “No, wait… Who’s ‘us’?”

“Us!” Jane explained. “You and me!” Now her grin was a little bit too wide. A bit forced, even for Jane. A little bit _too_ Jane.

“Wait, why do they want _me_ to come? Is this some sort of weird sister thing?”

“No, it’s not some weird sister thing!” Jane said in the same too-Jane tone. “They want to see you!”

Lizzie’s eyes narrowed. “Is Darcy going to be there?”

“I don’t know,” Jane said, avoiding Lizzie’s eyes.

“JANE?” Lizzie looked at her sister expectantly.

“Okay, fine. Yes. Yes, he’ll be there,” Jane replied guiltily, finally daring to look at Lizzie.

“Then I’m not going.”

“No, you HAVE to go,” Jane said desperately.

“No, I don’t! The only thing that would make being your third wheel less appealing would be DARCY lurking around.”

“You know, Bing and Darcy have been friends for years. He can’t be that unpleasant all the time.”

“You are too nice, you know that?”

“Then why don’t you come with me, get to know Darcy, and prove me wrong?”

“I don’t have to get to know Darcy, and since he has no interest in getting to know me, it works out perfectly.”

  
  


But the will of her older sister prevailed, and that weekend, Lizzie found herself traipsing up the Lees’ driveway, tote bag in hand.

Bing had the door open before they had even reached the porch, his usual wide smile on his face. “Hey, Jane, Lizzie! Everyone’s out back.” It had been Bing’s idea to take advantage of the lingering hot weather and go swimming that weekend.

Bing led them through his family’s enormous home to the backyard, which featured a beautiful view of the town below as well as an enormous pool and jacuzzi. Lizzie noted Caroline reclining in a chair, her tan skin getting tanner in the sun. Darcy was sitting with his laptop under an umbrella at the counter at the wet bar (Bing’s family had a backyard WET BAR), where Bing had set up large amounts of various snack foods and beverages, despite the fact that it would be just the five of them.

Lizzie, Jane, and Bing got into the pool while Darcy and Caroline chatted idly on the deck. (Mostly it was Caroline chatting.) Jane and Bing were always gracious and welcoming to others, but as it became clear that they only seemed to have eyes for each other, Lizzie decided to give them some space and settled in the shade on a lounge chair, across the wet bar from Darcy. Darcy said nothing, though his eyes met hers briefly as she stood toweling off, before he returned to his work with more determination than ever. _Well, then._ She was fairly sure that she could count on Darcy not to try to talk to her, and therefore, she could enjoy some quality time with her book.

However, fringes of conversation managed to float their way over to her:

“Hey, Darcy,” Bing called to his friend. “Put the laptop away. We’re _outside_ next to a _pool_. It’s weird, man.”

Without looking up, Darcy responded, “That’s why I was working at home, until you insisted that I come over.”

“I thought you could use a break,” Bing shrugged. Darcy didn’t respond.

Bing turned to Lizzie. “Lizzie, how about you? Coming back in?”

Lizzie saw Darcy’s eyes flicker over to her for a second. “Oh, um… I think I’m just going to sit here and read a little.”

“Are you sure you’d rather read than come cool off in the water?”

Before Lizzie could respond, Caroline interjected, “You can’t convince her, Bing. Lizzie is an EPIC reader and takes little pleasure in anything else.”

“Actually… I don’t think that’s a fair thing to say,” Lizzie replied, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not an ‘epic’ reader, whatever that means, and I take pleasure in a lot of things.”

Caroline didn’t acknowledge her response, though Lizzie felt Darcy’s eyes on her.

A few minutes later, Lizzie looked up to see Caroline sliding onto the barstool (really, it was _quite_ the slinking motion) next to Darcy, leaning back against the countertop to face him and extending her golden legs out in front of her.

“You’re SO dedicated to your grades. I can’t seem to focus when I’m not at school or at the library,” she was saying, her voice dripping with honey.

“Good thing you don't have _my_ schedule, then,” he replied curtly.

Undeterred, Caroline pressed on. “Are you writing an email to Gigi? Did you tell her I LOVE her new Twitter? It’s so cute what she did with the background.”

Without looking up, Darcy responded, “I’ll tell her to call you. I’m sure I couldn’t do your enthusiasm justice.” Lizzie smirked behind her book.

Caroline lingered a little longer, but failing to win even a glance from Darcy, she walked over to the Lees’ elaborate backyard stereo system and put some music on before returning to her chair by the pool.

After a while, Lizzie wandered over to the bar to get a plate of food. She stood surveying the spread before her when she heard Darcy clear his throat and say in a low voice, “Hey, Lizzie. How do you like these speakers? They have a two-hundred-seventy degree delivery system providing true stereoscopic sound. I put them in myself.”

Lizzie had to keep from rolling her eyes. Of all the people with whom to initiate conversation, Darcy HAD to choose her. And of course he was just patting himself on the back.

“The sound quality is mediocre at best,” she replied, busying herself with watermelon.

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah… um. My personal preference is for a vintage gramophone type of sound. They provide a more authentic and rustic feel...”

Lizzie gave a brief, curt nod and moved slowly down towards the other end of the bar, picking up food as she went.

“So, um…” Why was Darcy still talking to her? “This song is really catchy. I hear it’s popular and really good for dancing… You like this kind of music, right? I mean, that’s what Caroline said. Not that we talk about you. But yeah… uh… it’s, uh, dance music…”

Lizzie pretended not to hear him, as she made a show of checking for new messages on her phone.

“I said, this music is really good for dancing, yeah?” he repeated, a little louder.

Sighing, Lizzie tucked her phone back into the waistband of her bottoms and looked over at Darcy. “I know you’re only saying this so you can make fun of my tastes. I’d rather not give you the pleasure, so just go ahead and hate me anyway.”

As Lizzie and Darcy were having this exchange of words, Caroline had meandered back over to the bar to join them, listening idly to their conversation.

Darcy actually looked astonished. “Hate you? I would never dare hate you.”

“Lizzie!” Caroline broke in, slipping her arm into Lizzie’s. “You should join me for a walk, since you’ve never been here before.” Having failed to get Darcy’s attention on her own, Caroline tried the only thing she knew would work. 

And at last she was successful. Caroline glanced back to see Darcy watching them walk across the pool deck.

“Won’t you join us, Darcy?” she asked flirtatiously.

Darcy was unaffected by her tone as he continued typing away. “That would defeat the object.”

“What do you mean?” Caroline said all too innocently. She turned to Lizzie. “What do you think he means, Lizzie?”

“I’m sure we’re better off not knowing,” Lizzie said, with far more interest in her plate of food than in Darcy's enigmatical quips.

But Caroline persisted. “William Darcy, explain yourself.”

“You’re either walking together to gossip, or you’re walking aimlessly around the pool to show yourselves off. If the first, I would be in the way. If the second,” Darcy’s smirked, “the view from here will do.”

Caroline made a big show of being mock-offended. “SHOCKING, is it not, Lizzie? What a thing to say!” she said, leading Lizzie back towards the bar.

“Well, it IS kind of weird, just walking around the pool… but yeah, talk about pompous.”

“And don’t you think that arrogance deserves punishment?”

“Well…” Lizzie considered. “His arrogance is comical. We should really just laugh at him.”

“Laugh? At Darcy? Impossible. Darcy is completely perfect, without fault.”

Lizzie’s eyebrow shot up for the tenth time that day. “Really? Completely perfect, without fault?”

For the first time since she’d arrived, Darcy closed his laptop. “That’s not possible for anyone. But I do try my best to avoid the most common character flaws.”

Lizzie’s eyes flashed. “You mean, like… I don’t know… vanity? Or Pride?”

“Vanity is definitely a flaw. But pride… when it’s based on something real, Lizzie Bennet, pride is an earned trait.” He cleared his throat. “I have faults just like anyone else... I have have a tendency to hold grudges - my good opinion, once lost, is lost forever. Everyone has some sort of ‘evil tendency.’”

“Apparently yours is to hate everyone, if you have no capacity for forgiveness.”

“And yours is to intentionally misunderstand them.”

“How do you INTENTIONALLY MISUNDERSTAND someone?”

In the course of the discussion, Lizzie had somehow ended up nearly nose-to-nose with Darcy - well, as nose-to-nose as she could be with their height disparity. They were locked in a staredown, eyes flashing, the tension palpable between them. In the midst of her anger, Lizzie noticed, once again, how blue Darcy's eyes were.

“Hey, Lizzie, why don’t I show you around the rest of the house?” Caroline tugged her towards the patio door.

Lizzie followed but not without one glance back at Darcy. He was still watching her, looking flushed, but not with anger. Lizzie wasn’t sure what was behind the piercing gaze he gave her at that moment, but she realized that it wasn’t anger.

 

“William Darcy does not like me. At all. NOT AT ALL. NOPE.”

Jane and Lizzie were driving home from the Lees'.

“I understand what you’re saying, but he’s trying,” Jane insisted, “and I think that he genuinely likes you as a person.”

“What, what, WHAT?” Lizzie was incredulous. “Darcy? Genuine? Likes people? Does not compute!” she added, mimicking a robot.

“Darcy doesn’t like anything,” Lizzie continued, “except maybe himself. I bet he also likes wearing scarves in the middle of summer, too!” she scoffed.

“Well, you tend to be a little confrontational.”

“I am very agreeable.”

“How about when he asked you to dance earlier?”

“He did no such thing!”

“He SO DID!”

“At what point were the words ‘Lizzie, do you wanna get your groove thing on?’ uttered by Darcy?”

“Never, I would hope,” Jane giggled, wrinkling her nose.

“Yeah…NO. Oh god, strike that.” Lizzie laughed. “But you know what I meant. Jane, come on. Nice? DARCY? Every time you say those words together, an angel loses its wings.”

Despite Jane’s pleadings, Lizzie refused to budge on the subject of Darcy, and Jane was forced to drop the subject once they got home and she was pulled away by a phone call from Bing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while, because of "real life" and "responsibilities," and because I decided to pull in a bit of the 1995 P&P as well. (I just liked the phrasing better for some of the scenes.)


	5. Lunchroom conversations

Darcy was on his phone again at the lunch table as Bing and Caroline sat down beside him.

“So where’s Jane today?” Caroline asked Bing.

“I think Lizzie said she’s home with a cold. I think I might stop by after school and see if she’s okay.”

“That’s incredibly thoughtful of you, big brother,” Caroline said. Bing, as usual, missed the note of sarcasm in Caroline’s response.

“It’s a good thing that Jane decided to stay home and rest,” Caroline continued. Darcy could tell that Caroline was in one of her _moods_ again. “I could not imagine showing up at school all red-faced and sniffly.”

“Not everyone cares as much about appearances as you do, Caroline,” Darcy replied.

“I know, right?” Caroline missed his point. “I mean, it’s _unpardonable_. Just earlier, I was going to my locker, which is over by the soccer field, and I saw Lizzie  _running_.”

“You mean for PE?” Bing asked.

“YES,” Caroline replied, scandalized. “She has PE fourth period, apparently, and she was _actually running_.”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do in PE?” Bing asked.

“I suppose, if you WANT to look like a hot mess. I mean, look at her!” Caroline jerked her head towards where Lizzie was sitting with Charlotte. Darcy must have missed her coming in. “She’s all shiny and red. I bet her shoes are all covered in mud too,” she added, as if this were the worst thing in the world

The two boys looked over at Lizzie.

“Caroline, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Bing, ever the gentleman. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with the way she looks.”

Caroline scoffed. “Darcy, surely _you_ understand what I mean. I bet you wouldn’t want _your_ sister looking anything less than presentable in public.”

“Of course not,” Darcy replied neutrally, his eyes still on Lizzie.

She was talking animatedly to her friend Charlotte, and right at that moment, she had started laughing - when Lizzie Bennet laughed (which she never did around him), she laughed with her entire being, her eyes lighting up in a way that Darcy found incredibly alluring. Her skin was a little flushed, probably from the exercise, but it just made her look prettier, more full of life and spirit than usual. In fact, he was now imagining himself making her blush in much the same way, the red creeping along under the surface of her skin as he traced his thumb along the curve of her cheekbone…

“Poor Darcy,” Caroline intoned with mock pity. “I bet it’s hard not to let this affect your opinion of her.”

Just then, Lizzie’s eyes met his across the cafeteria.

“Not at all the case, I assure you,” Darcy replied smoothly.

  
  


Lizzie was sipping from her bottle of water when her eyes met Darcy’s from across the room.

Charlotte followed Lizzie’s gaze. “Darcy seems to look at you _a great deal_ ,” she observed, smirking.

“He does! I swear, every time I’m in a room with that guy, he STARES at me, CONSTANTLY. It’s like I’m a traffic accident and he just. Can’t. Look. Away,” Lizzie joked. But in truth, she _was_ feeling a little extra-self-conscious, since they had just started a running unit in PE that day. And it was definitely not pretty.

“But at least he’s good for something,” Lizzie continued. “I mean, Bing hates conflict just as much as Jane does, and when the two of them are together, it’s like an agreeable-off. They’re so pleasant, I want to put my eye out with a spork!”

Charlotte laughed.

“And Caroline just smiles along with everyone else! But Darcy… at least there’s someone I can count on not to be happy about everything. I mean, he’s still disagreeable, unpleasant, and totally full of himself, but at least he’s not afraid to have an opinion. It’s usually a very disagreeable opinion, but it’s nice to have something you can depend on.”

Charlotte knew by now not to interrupt Lizzie when she was on a Darcy tirade, so she just smiled and ate her lunch.

“He finds a way to criticize everything and everyone!” Lizzie exclaimed, taking a bite of her pizza.

“Lizzie Bennet!” Rick Collins interrupted, sitting down beside her without an invitation.

Lizzie sighed inwardly and tried hard not to roll her eyes. If it weren’t bad enough to have Darcy constantly watching and criticizing her every move, Rick Collins had lately taken to following her around and inviting himself to sit with her and Charlotte at lunch ever since they spoke at the Back to School Carnival. There was another good thing about being around Bing, Caroline, and Darcy - that was pretty much the only place Rick Collins wouldn’t show up. Rick had even started leaving messages for her at home at one point, until Lydia answered one day and weirded him out so profoundly that he hadn’t called again.

Lizzie supposed she could tell him off, but there was a part of her that knew that he meant well. Though that part of her was starting to lose to the much larger part of her that found him annoying and stalkery.

“I would like to request a private audience with you,” Rick was saying.

Lizzie shot an alarmed look over to Charlotte, who surreptitiously shook her head as if to say, “What do you want me to do?”

“Well… I…” Lizzie stalled. “What kind of friend would that make me just to send Charlotte away? Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her.”

Now it was Charlotte’s turn to look alarmed, but she didn’t try to leave.

“Of course! Your loyalty to your friend does do you credit, Lizzie Bennet. Well, I’m sure you will be sharing the happy news with Ms. Lu before long anyhow.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“How do I begin?” Rick said. “Your efforts to impress me have not gone unnoticed, and actually add to your many qualities - “

 _Oh no._ “Did you hear the bell? I think I just heard the bell…” Lizzie stammered nervously. She did not like where this conversation was going.

“You’re nervous, of course,” he continued. “My intentions have been too obvious. I was assured from the first moment of our acquaintance of our being happy together…”

 _He can’t be serious_ , Lizzie thought, panicked.

“Lizzie Bennet…” he began, taking her hand as if proposing marriage. Other students were starting to stare.

 _Ugh, oh god_. Lizzie pulled her hand back.

“... will you accompany me on social outing of a romantic nature this Saturday evening approaching?”

For once, Lizzie was speechless. She looked over at Charlotte, whose eyes were also wide.

“Perhaps I should inform you of my reasons for requesting your company…”

As he spoke, Lizzie’s mind raced to find a way out of the conversation. Luckily, Rick’s long-windedness afforded her plenty of time to think.

“... of course, it would be more _ideal_ for me to associate with a young lady of higher _status_ and better _connections_ , but you are _stalwart_ with a _vivacious_ personality, and I have no doubt that my reputation can make up for your social _deficiencies_. It is a great personal sacrifice, but I am willing to make it...”

“Wait. Wait. I haven’t even given you an answer yet. It’s very nice that you think so, uh, _highly_ of me, but I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to go out.” Lizzie braced herself, waiting for his reaction.

“Oh.” Rick looked confused for a moment, but then he smiled, as if something had just dawned on him. “You are simply trying to increase my anticipation by refusing me initially! I am aware that this is a common practice among young ladies…”

“No…”

“That is all right. I shall simply keep persisting until you say yes…”

“NO, Rick. You’re not getting it. I am saying NO.”

Rick finally understood, though he actually looked astonished at her rejection. “But I am well-respected and have a promising future ahead of me. With social status held as such a priority at this school, you cannot expect that anyone better might consider _you_ …”

Lizzie had had enough. It was bad enough to be made to feel inferior by one guy she didn’t even like - she didn’t need to add Rick Collins to that list as well. “Okay, I am _finished_ with this conversation,” she said angrily. Picking up her belongings, Lizzie stormed away, leaving behind a surprised Charlotte and a confused Rick.

She spent the rest of the afternoon ducking into the girls’ bathroom in between class periods.

  
  


Charlotte was waiting for her by her locker after school.

“Charlotte, I am SO sorry I just abandoned you at lunch, but I just couldn’t sit there and listen to him any longer,” Lizzie explained contritely.

“It’s okay,” Charlotte said carefully. “No big deal.”

Lizzie noticed the wariness in Charlotte’s town and was immediately worried. “What’s wrong, Charlotte? Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not.”

Her friend said nothing more, but Lizzie knew something was up.

“Okay,” Charlotte said finally. “I have to tell you something. I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Mad at you? Why?”

“Lizzie Bennet!” Rick’s voice floated down the hallway towards them.

Lizzie’s expression froze, and Charlotte looked down at the floor.

“My dearest Charlotte,” Ricky exclaimed as he reached them, sliding his hand into Charlotte’s.

 _Oh_. “So… um… what’s up?” For the second time that day, Lizzie was without words.

“Charlotte and I plan to venture forth in search of mid-afternoon nourishment, where we will then discuss our plans for Saturday evening. There is to be a screening of a very _exciting_ documentary on the history of the printing press...”

Rick was speaking, but Lizzie could only look at Charlotte, who was actually blushing a little (while also completely avoiding Lizzie’s eyes).

“Would you like to accompany us?” Rick asked Lizzie.

Lizzie found that she couldn’t speak, couldn’t get over what she was seeing right before her eyes. Charlotte? And Rick? Going out to make date plans after she’d just turned him down?

“Hey, Rick, why don’t you go pull your car around?" Charlotte finally spoke. "I’ll wait for you here.”

“Oh. Okay. I will return in the briefest of moments!” he said dramatically.

Once he was out of earshot, Lizzie tugged on Charlotte’s arm. “WHAT are you doing?”

“After you left, he asked me out.”

“And you said YES?”

“What’s the problem? I thought you didn’t like him.”

“I don’t! And I thought you didn’t either!”

“I’ve known him a lot longer than you have, Lizzie. He’s not so bad.”

Lizzie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “ _Not so bad_? Are you kidding me? He is annoying as all hell, and stalkery, and when he talks he sounds like a jackass. And he just asked you out after asking _me_ out! Rick Collins is a total dickhead, Charlotte, and I can’t believe you’re actually going out with him!”

Something in Charlotte’s expression changed. Her eyes looked wet. “Could you please not talk that way about the guy I like?” she said quietly. Lizzie knew then that she was heading toward dangerous ground.

She sighed exasperatedly. “You’re a strong, smart girl, Charlotte. I just don’t understand what you’re doing with him. You could do so much better.”

A small single tear rolled down Charlotte’s cheek. “Oh really? Could I? Because I have SO many boys knocking down my door.”

“Charlotte…”

“I’m tired of being invisible, Lizzie. I’m the Asian girl on a scholarship at a rich prep school. No one notices me here unless they need me to help them with their homework. Or unless they’re drunk at a party and no one else is around. Yes, Rick can be a bit much sometimes, but he’s always been nice to me, and we like the same things. And now he’s actually asked me out _on a date_. Just because he couldn’t meet _your_ ridiculous standards, did you think that he would never be good enough for anyone else?”

Now Lizzie’s eyes were full of tears too. “Charlotte, I just can’t imagine you being happy with him.”

“God, _it’s just one date_ , Lizzie. It’s not like we’re getting married. And what do you know about what makes me happy?”

“Charlotte," Lizzie began, "if you think Rick will make you happy, then please, by all means…”

“I’m not like you, Lizzie. I don’t need some epic romantic adventure with a hero who will sweep me off my feet. I just want to go out with a guy who shares the same interests as me and respects me.”

Rick’s car pulled up to the curb at the front of the school.

“I gotta go,” Charlotte said. “See you later.”

As Lizzie watched her friend leave, she felt something sink deep within her chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels?


	6. Careless whispers on the dance floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the ear worm =P

Of course, it didn’t end up being just one date. It was now going on three weeks, and even Lizzie had to admit that Charlotte and Rick were good together, though she still thought Charlotte was settling.

Since their argument that day, Lizzie hadn’t spent much time with Charlotte and often found herself alone in the cafeteria or in the library.

“Hello, my nerdy big sis!” Lydia called out as she sat down next to Lizzie at lunch one day. She plopped down a piece of paper in front of her sister.

“What’s this?”

“It’s my resume, duh! It’s been three weeks, and it’s time to turn ‘Sad Boo-Hoo Lizzie’ back into ‘Kinda Cool Lizzie.’”

“And I would need your resume because…?”

“I’m applying to be your new sidekick!”

Lizzie smiled, but shook her head. “I don’t want a new sidekick. And Charlotte _wasn’t_ a sidekick.” She remembered Charlotte’s words about being invisible and suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

“Whatever. You TOTES need a sidekick. You’re boring and perpetually single. That SCREAMS Sidekick-Needer-Person!”

Lizzie decided to humor her sister. “Why would I even have you as my sidekick?” she asked, smiling.

“Because SOON, like, TOMORROW, everyone is going to get tired of your moping depressingness, dear sister. And who better to FUN UP YOUR LIFE than ME! And the first thing I’m going to do is get you out of this room and take you to Carter’s after school!”

“Oh, Lydia, I really don’t feel like…”

“Come with me to Carter’s! We’ll get you some hot aqua mancake action…”

“What??”

“You know Meryton High? Their swim team likes to hang out at Carter’s after school. Oh my GOD. SO HOT!” she squealed a little too loudly. “I’ll totally be your wingwoman.”

Lizzie continued to protest, but in the end, she ended up deciding to go with Lydia anyway, because she had nothing else to do, and if that was where Lydia was going anyway, it would probably be a good idea to keep an eye on her.

  
  


Carter’s was the local hole-in-the-wall burger joint - a far cry from the restaurant she’d visited with Bing and Jane a few weeks before. There was 50’s music blasting and the teenagers hanging out inside were dressed in regular clothes rather than in uniforms. Despite the fact that Carter’s was definitely more her type of place, Lizzie still felt like an outsider, with her HA cardigan and pleated skirt.

Immediately after walking in the door, Lydia had made a beeline for one of the boys wearing a Meryton Mariners t-shirt. Lizzie recognized him as the boy from the carnival. Awkwardly, she made her way over to one of the stools at the countertop to order herself some food.

“Oh, please don’t sit there,” said a smooth male voice behind her. “It looks like some of these athletes don’t mind being up to their ankles in liquids.”

Lizzie spun around to see a tall, strikingly handsome blond boy smiling at her as he draped his sweatshirt over the stool.

Lizzie couldn’t help but smile back. “Wow. You put your sweatshirt over a puddle of soda. I didn’t think that happened except in period films.”

“Well, it’s making a comeback. Like mixtapes and tandem bicycles.” His eyes flitted quickly up and down Lizzie’s figure in a way that made her blush.

Lizzie found out that his name was George Wickham, and that he was the captain of the Meryton Mariners along with Lydia’s friend, Denny. He had an easygoing manner, rakish good looks and hair that fell into his blue, blue eyes just perfectly. And he obviously had an interest in Lizzie.

That weekend, when she attended Meryton’s Fall Classic with Lydia, Lizzie also found out that he had a lean, chiseled body with abs of steel. When she spotted him stretching on the pool deck, it took her a full minute to finally remember her own name.

After a couple of weeks and a couple of dates, Lizzie decided to ask him to be her date to HA’s Homecoming.

“See, sis? I TOLD you I’d make a good sidekick,” Lydia beamed triumphantly a week later, as she, Lizzie, and Jane got dressed for the dance.

  
  


True to form, HA’s gym had been utterly transformed for the Homecoming Dance. Other schools just taped down some tarp and hung up streamers, but HA truly took the effort to create the proper ambiance.

Feeling pretty and happy, Lizzie walked through into the main gym while George graciously offered to stand in the coat check line. She was immediately accosted by a radiant-looking Jane and a very handsome Bing. Hugs and compliments were exchanged, and Jane and Bing immediately headed out to the dance floor, while Lizzie stood waiting for her date. A slow love song was playing.

“Excuse me, Lizzie,” came a quiet voice beside her.

Lizzie was surprised that Darcy was there at all, let alone talking to her. “Hey, Darcy,” she said coolly, turning to face him.

For a brief moment an expression of surprise crossed his features as he took in her appearance. “You look different” was all he said.

“Yeah, I actually look _decent enough_ today,” Lizzie said sarcastically.

Her comment, and the barely-concealed resentment behind it, seemed to take him by surprise as a memory flickered in his mind. “I was wondering,” he said hesitantly, “if you would like to dance?”

 _That_ got Lizzie’s attention. “With you?”

“That _is_ the idea,” Darcy deadpanned.

“Aren’t you here with Caroline?”

“No, I’m not. We arrived together, but she is not my date. I noticed that you walked in alone, so I was wondering… ”

“Hey, Peach.”

“George! There you are.” Lizzie almost sighed in relief as George slid an arm around her shoulders. His timely arrival prevented her from having to explain that, _yes_ , she actually had a date, and _no_ , she wasn’t a pathetic loser and Darcy didn’t _need_ to pity-dance with her…

Darcy was looking at George. No, not just looking - glaring. He was _livid_. And as he glanced back and forth between George’s face and hers - no, he was looking at George’s arm around her - a realization dawned on his face. And then he abruptly turned and walked out the door.

“What’s _his_ problem?” Lizzie wondered aloud.

George shrugged nonchalantly, leading Lizzie towards the dance floor. “Who knows? He always gets like that.” He spun Lizzie dramatically, making her laugh.

“No, wait.” Lizzie stopped suddenly. “You know Darcy?”

George pulled her in close, swaying in time to the music. “Let’s not talk about him anymore,” he whispered into her ear, his breath sending shivers of excitement down her back, and then kissed her in a way that banished all thoughts of Darcy for the next couple of hours.

  
  


They finally took a break from dancing to get something to drink. Lizzie sat, resting her poor feet, while George offered to get refreshments.

“Everybody’s just so friendly here,” he remarked as he returned with two cups of punch. A couple of HA girls were smiling flirtatiously at him as they walked by. “Well, not _everybody_ ,” he added, his expression darkening a bit.

“You mean… Darcy?” Lizzie ventured to ask.

“I do not trust myself on that topic,” he sighed dramatically.

Lizzie bit her lip. “Okay. I’m sorry. It’s just… I saw the look between you two, and… I didn’t even know you knew each other.”

“Yeah, we grew up together,” George explained, his face grim.

“Really? I’m not prying, but… what happened?” Lizzie asked, ever the busybody.

George hesitated. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, but… I don’t want to sully any names.”

Lizzie smiled. “You are a disturbingly good person, but… I guess I understand.”

“Do _you_ know _him_ very well?” George asked.

“I know him as well as I would ever want to. I’ve spent some time around him, with Jane and Bing. He strikes me as… quite disagreeable.” Lizzie was putting it mildly.

“And I bet you and I are the only two people who think so.”

“That’s not true,” Lizzie said thoughtfully. “I think he generally has a reputation for being rather unpleasant. It’s like he’s too proud to associate with the rest of us common folk.”

George leaned in closer. “The truth is that we were best friends. Like brothers, even. His dad cared for me even more than my own dad did. _He_ wanted me to go to Hertfordshire too, and even offered to pay for me. And I think I would’ve loved it here,” George sighed.

“I thought that was what Darcy wanted too, to have his best friend there with him,” he continued. “But when his parents died, he completely shut me out. It’s like he was jealous of me or something, jealous of the bond I had with his father, and he had just been hiding his true feelings all that time. And all of a sudden, I wasn’t good enough for him and his sister anymore. He stopped talking to me and being friends with me.”

Lizzie was shocked, but she could easily believe it. Comparing George and Darcy side by side, it was easy to see why awkward, sullen Darcy would feel jealous of George’s charismatic personality and easygoing nature. And what was it he had said? “My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever”? It spoke volumes about Darcy’s character.

“Wow. I am so sorry,” Lizzie said, taking his hand. “I can’t believe that happened to you. Not only did you lose someone you loved like a father, but you lost your best friend too.”

“It was definitely a rough time in my life. But…” George said, his mouth curving into a smile, “I got through it. And I think everything must happen for a reason, because right now, I am sitting here with a pretty girl, and I think I would like to dance with her some more.” He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before leading her back out onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there had to be some changes made. :/ Hopefully this will work out.
> 
> Man, writing George Wickham made me feel so gross. I feel like I need a shower.


	7. Sympathy for the Devil

Halloween was fast approaching, much to the excitement of the Bennet girls - Jane liked the arts-and-crafts aspect of making her own costume, Lydia just liked being able to be someone else for day, and Lizzie liked putting in the research to make her costumes as accurate as possible.

Lizzie was doing exactly that weekend, on her laptop in her living room, as George sat beside her teasing her with a feather he’d found on the table.

“The problem is, there are so many time periods to choose from,” she mused to herself as George’s feather found its way into her ear. “I think I might go with 50’s or 60’s… do that one more time and I will KILL you, George!” she laughed. “I told you you could stay if you didn’t distract me!”

“I see how it is. And JUST when my feathers were starting to like you. It’s over,” he said dramatically.

“And just when I was thinking of asking you to be my plus-one to Bing’s Halloween party...” Lizzie replied.

“Oh?”

“I forgot,” Lizzie said suddenly. “Darcy will be there. Is it terrible of me to want you there anyway?”

“Nah, it’s not terrible. We just… we’ve got to be prepared.”

“So you’re coming with me, even though Darcy will be there?”

“Oh, Darcy couldn’t stop me from coming.” George shook his head. “But if he doesn’t want to see me, I think he’s the one that should stay away.”

Lizzie was pleased. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” George replied, leaning in for a kiss.

 

As expected, Bing’s party was a huge production, with catered food, ice sculptures, and elaborate Halloween decorations. More than once, Lizzie poked a dummy to make sure it wasn’t a passed-out party guest.

It was an hour into the party, and George was still nowhere to be found. It wouldn’t have been the first time he was late, but this was unusual even for him. Lizzie was feeling extra cute in her Nancy Drew costume, but she was getting the sinking feeling that there would be nobody to appreciate it.

She stood next to the food table, watching the other partygoers. Jane and Bing looked adorable in coordinated costumes as Ariel and Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. They were standing together greeting guests. Charlotte and Rick were also there, dressed up as bottles of ketchup and mustard. Lizzie laughed to herself - she honestly couldn’t figure out if those costumes were Charlotte’s idea or Rick’s. Scanning further around the large room, she saw Caroline showing a daring amount of gold skin as Cleopatra and Lydia in her body-hugging red spandex devil costume, dancing rather outrageously. Lizzie saw her stumble a little and realized that her little sister was probably not completely sober.

She was considering going over to say something to Lydia about it when, yet again, she heard a quiet voice next to her.

“Excuse me, Lizzie,” came Darcy’s standard greeting. “Would you like to dance?”

Caught off guard and without her date, Lizzie stammered out a yes without thinking, and followed Darcy over to the dance floor (they actually had a dance floor set up!) as the music changed from fast to slow.

Darcy’s hand was firm against the small of her back, and his other hand clasped hers gently. Lizzie noticed that he did not do the awkward teenage style of slow-dancing where a boy puts both his hands on his partner’s waist and holds her at arm’s-length, and nor did he invade her personal space either. He danced like someone who actually knew how to dance, which was unusual for boys these days.

“Nice costume,” Lizzie said to break the ice. “Who are you supposed to be?” Darcy was wearing perfectly-tailored button-down shirt, slacks with suspenders, a red bow-tie, and a brown wool newsboy cap. Lizzie had to grudgingly admit that he looked really good and it suited him really well, probably because there was something about Darcy that hearkened back to another era.

Darcy glanced down, embarrassed. “No one. This isn’t a costume.”

“Oh... Well, it’s your turn to talk now,” Lizzie said, deciding that it would be greater punishment to force Darcy into conversation rather than to dance in awkward silence. “I commented on your outfit. You could probably say something about how crowded it is or how crazy the decorations are.”

Darcy’s lips curled into a little smirk. “Sure. Whatever you want, Lizzie.”

“Maybe in a minute or two, I’ll comment on the weather, and then we can go back to our awkward silence.”

Darcy smiled. “Are you trying to follow some sort of dancing rulebook?”

“Well, it would be weird to be completely quiet while we’re dancing. But then again, we both are kind of anti-social in nature and unwilling to speak unless it will amaze the whole room.”

“By ‘we,’ I’m sure you mean me, since that’s not an accurate description of you at all.”

After a few beats of silence, Lizzie, unable to resist the temptation, said, “So… you seemed to know my homecoming date, George Wickham.”

Lizzie immediately felt Darcy’s shoulders tense up beneath her hands. “Yes, I know him.”

“We’ve become… friends… recently.”

“George Wickham has a great talent for making friends, but he is not so great at keeping them.”

“Are you just saying that because he was unfortunate enough to lose your friendship?”

The song ended then, and they were interrupted then by a couple girls from one of Lizzie’s classes coming over to say hello.

“Lizzie, you look adorable!” one of them exclaimed, looking at Lizzie’s costume. She then looked back and forth between the pair. “OH MY GOD, you’re Nancy Drew and a Hardy boy. That is awesome. You two are SO CUTE together,” she remarked, which made both Lizzie and Darcy blush uncomfortably.

Lizzie started to walk back over to the refreshments, and Darcy followed.

“I remember you saying once that you’re the type to hold grudges,” Lizzie said, as Darcy handed her a drink, “that your good opinion, ‘once lost, is lost forever.’ That means you’re very careful about forming grudges in the first place, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.”

“And you don’t allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?”

“I certainly hope not.” At this point, Darcy seemed distracted by something happening across the room behind her.

“Because it’s really important for someone who never changes his opinion to judge properly in the first place.” As she was speaking, Lizzie tried to see what he was looking at, but she was too short and there were too many people.

Darcy turned his attention back to her. “What exactly are trying to get at?”

“I’m just trying to figure you out, Darcy.”

He was looking at something across the room again. “You shouldn’t. I don’t think the conclusions you draw will speak well of either of us. Excuse me,” he said, disappearing into the crowd.

 

George never did show. Other than her dance with Darcy, Lizzie spent most of the evening on her own, chatting here and there, but mostly alone sipping her bottle of artisan beer that had long gotten warm.

Her disappointment was eventually overshadowed by concern, as she spotted Lydia nearly slumped over at Bing’s kitchen table. Jane was nowhere in sight, and Lizzie was dreading having to drag Lydia’s intoxicated body out to her car all by herself, with everyone watching, when Charlotte and Rick appeared and helped her.

As grateful as she was for their assistance, there was also a part of her that was painfully aware that Darcy might have witnessed the entire thing, and her embarrassment was matched only by her guilt at having cared at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My inspiration for Lizzie and Darcy's Halloween costumes:](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-MiXUJgM5bns/ThIKereCGuI/AAAAAAAACec/K4HiTTlmD98/s1600/leverage-10-lil-grifters-job-hardison-parker.jpg)  
>  I figured it worked because I don't think Darcy would've worn an actual costume anyway.
> 
> Lydia's, Jane/Bing's, and Charlotte/Ricky's costumes are canon, sort of.


	8. Old habits die hard when you've got a sentimental heart

Between her annoyance at being stood up and her having to take care of a passed-out Lydia, Lizzie felt she fully deserved to sleep in. She was still lying in bed, reading her book when she heard a knock on her door.

“Oh! I’m sorry Lizzie, I didn’t know you were still in bed,” Jane exclaimed, retreating from the room.

“No, it’s okay. I was just reading. What’s up?”

“Just came to see how you were. Did you have fun last night?”

“I did,” Lizzie said, which was somewhat true. “That party was crazy. I think half the school was there. I lost track of you at the end.”

“Yeah, I was with Bing for a little while, but then he had to go mingle. I met some of the guys on the football team, though. They were friendly.”

“Is Lydia okay? Have you checked up on her?”  Lizzie asked.

“Still passed out in her room. She’ll probably be sleeping that one off for a little while.”

“Yeah, thank god I got her to bed without Mom and Dad seeing. So what are you up to for today?” Jane looked all dressed up.

“Bing and I were going to go for a drive, but he was supposed to get here twenty minutes ago. It’s not like him.” Jane frowned, checking her phone again for any missed texts.

“I know how that goes,” Lizzie said, glumly.

“George never showed, huh?”

“Nope. But Bing is not George. I’m sure he has a good reason.”

“I hope he’s okay. I’m going to try to call him.” Jane left and went back to her room, and Lizzie went back to her book.

  
  


When Lizzie emerged a few hours later to make some tea, she saw Jane sitting in the living room, watching the street from the window.

“Jane? You’re still here?”

Jane looked perturbed. “I can’t get ahold of him. I don’t know what’s going on. Should I go over there and see if he’s home?” She frowned. “But what if we pass each other on the road?”

Lizzie smiled sympathetically. Even she had to admit that this was uncharacteristic of Bing, who usually showed up early, even.

“I’ll just wait here a little while longer,” Jane sighed.

Lizzie made Jane a cup of tea as well, before going back to her room.

  
  


When Lizzie emerged from her room again, Jane was no longer sitting by the window, but alone in her room, with the door closed. Lizzie could hear crying sounds.

“Jane? What’s wrong?” Lizzie cracked the door open a peek.

Jane was sitting against her headboard, hugging a pillow, her phone next to her on her bed. Her normally cheerful face was streaked with tears.

“I finally heard. From Caroline,” Jane said between sniffles, handing Lizzie her phone.

 

 

“Wait, WHAT? What does this mean? Did he just break up with you over text message _through his sister_?” Lizzie was incredulous.

“I don’t understand. He never said…” Jane’s breath hitched. “He never told me anything was wrong.”

“You two looked happy last night at the party. Why would he suddenly change his mind like that?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t called, he hasn’t emailed. He hasn’t said _anything_ , and I don’t know what he’s thinking, and I don’t know what I did, and I don’t know…” Jane was sobbing again. “I don’t know why he just won’t have a real conversation with me.” She dissolved into a fit of tears.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around her sister. “Oh, hey, honey, hey. No,” she murmured. “It’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Jane tried to wipe the tears from her face. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m fine. That’s so not me. I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Lizzie said gently. “And that’s okay. You’re not a robot - you’re my sister. You don’t have to be fine right now. And if I could find Bing Lee and smash him over the head with a frying pan to knock some sense into him, I would,” she added, angrily.

“Oh, violence doesn’t ever solve anything,” Jane said softly.

“See? There you are.”

After a few minutes, Jane said, “It’s going to be awkward seeing him and Caroline at school.”

“I know,” Lizzie replied. “But Caroline said they just want to be left alone, so I don’t think they’ll bother you. They’ll probably just keep their distance.”

“It’ll be like we never met,” Jane agreed, tears filling her eyes.

Lizzie squeezed her sister’s hand. “So what are you going to do with all this newfound spare time?” she asked, a half-hearted attempt at humor.

“I don’t know,” Jane sniffled. “I was thinking that with the holidays coming, I should try to find a job soon anyway. I guess now I’ll have more time for that. And of course I’ll have more time to spend with my wonderful sisters,” she added, smiling weakly.

Lizzie rested her head on her sister’s shoulder and watched the sky turn dark through the window.

 


	9. Mondays can be rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday? Here's the next chapter.

Lizzie’s rough day got rougher.

It started that morning. Not only did she nearly sleep in too long and had barely any time to get dressed, but she also spent a good portion of the day worrying about Jane, after The First Encounter.

It was something like a scene out of West Side Story, with two factions facing off (only, no deaths or choreographed dancing). She, Jane, and Lydia happened to enter the hallway at the same time as Bing, Caroline, and Darcy, and the two groups were walking towards each other.

Darcy, at least, was still Darcy - he could always be counted on to avoid eye contact and look unpleasant. Caroline, though - if she had displayed any warmth towards Jane before, it was certainly gone now. And when Bing’s eyes met Jane’s, there was an unmistakable look of sadness between both of them. As Bing was about to open his mouth to say something to Jane as they passed each other, there was a swift tug on his arm and an almost imperceptible shake of the head from Caroline before they disappeared down a different corridor.

 

 

“You know, you could go confront him,” Lizzie had said to Jane at lunchtime. “You deserve an explanation. Or at least a goodbye.”

“No. It’s okay. He couldn’t even be bothered to tell me himself that he wanted to break up, so I’m sure confronting him will just make things worse. It’s okay. If he wants his space, he can have it.” Jane was handling things remarkably well, but then again, Lizzie should have known better than to expect anything less from Jane.

“I don’t like it,” Lizzie said. “The more I think about the way Bing broke things off with you, the less I like it.”

“I don’t like it either, but I’m doing what I can,” Jane said gently. “And if I was wrong about the nature of our relationship, all I can do is move forward and accept it.”

“No, you were NOT WRONG about your relationship,” Lizzie said heatedly. “Bing really liked you, I’m sure of that. And if there is fault here, it lies not with Bing, but with those other two.”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“No, I am NOT. Do you really think there’s a reasonable explanation for him asking his SISTER to dump you over text message for him? I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this. People don’t just change their minds like that!”

“Lizzie, what are you doing after school today?” Jane asked, changing the subject. “I was thinking about going around town or maybe at the mall to pick up job applications?”

“I’m actually supposed to be seeing George today right after school,” Lizzie replied. “He texted me and said he wanted to talk to me. I hope he’s got an apology for standing me up on Saturday.”

  
  


But what George had to say, actually, was the complete opposite.

“Guess who?” he said, sneaking up behind Lizzie at the coffee shop and covering up her eyes.

Lizzie laughed. “Stop it and sit down, doofus.”

“Mmmm, wrong, it’s George!” he said, sitting down across from her at the table.

“So what happened to you on Saturday?” Lizzie cut right to the chase.

“Ah,” George said. “I just ended up having this huge project for history that I needed to work on - “

Lizzie gave him a Look.

“Okay, I can’t lie to you. I really was planning to go, I swear,” he said. “But as the day went on, I realized that it would probably be better for me NOT to be in the same room with HIM for an entire evening. Things might happen that we’d all regret later.”

“Okay,” Lizzie said reluctantly. “I would’ve liked to see you in a costume though. What were you going to be?”

“Are you kidding? I was going to be BATMAN!” George said dramatically, making Lizzie laugh.

“But anyway, I have to tell you something,” George said. “Speaking of history projects and stuff, I’m going to be able to see you for a while.”

“Why? What do you mean?” Lizzie said, her expression suddenly serious.

“I’m up for a swim scholarship at state, and it’s really important that I get my grades up so I stay eligible for it. Otherwise, I don’t think I can afford to go to college. I need to take some time to do extra studying and stuff.”

“But we can still hang out sometimes, right? It’s not like we see each other every day now,” Lizzie said, frowning.

“I know, but it’s only for a few weeks, until the end of the semester. I promise I will make it up to you then,” he said.

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before he said goodbye that evening. Lizzie noticed that he didn’t promise to phone.

It was hard not to be paranoid. They were never serious, and while Lizzie would miss the company (and the make-outs), she wasn’t exactly heartbroken. But given recent events, Lizzie couldn’t help but feel that there was something wrong with the universe lately.

 

A couple weeks later, Lydia burst into her room as she was studying, carrying an armload of chocolate and Kleenex.

“It’s okay, Lizzie! I have spent my entire life preparing for this moment!” she shouted. “I know Jane is your go-to sister, but heartbreak and recovery is my specialty. Plus, I am way better at plotting revenge than her.” Lydia threw her arms around her sister in what was meant to be a comforting embrace.

“Revenge?” Lizzie was puzzled. “Why do I need to plot revenge?”

Lydia pulled back, raising her eyebrows. “What are you, 40? You haven’t heard yet?”

“Heard what?”

Lydia huffed in exasperation. “Harriet, who's Denny's sister, who's also on the swim team told me that George has some _pretty_ new study partners and they’ve been getting rather cozy.”

Lizzie was unfazed. “And?”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Well, George and I were never exclusive. We were just dating. Casual.”

Lydia gave her sister a Look. “Casual…? Lizzie Bennet does not do casual.”

“Yeah, okay. I liked him,” she admitted. “But, um… he kept disappearing at odd times. A girl can take a hint,” she said, remembering the Halloween party. “I mean, come on, he even flirted with _you_. I don’t think George knows the meaning of the word serious.”

Lydia’s eyes widened. “You’ve seen us?”

“Well, your voice carries.”

Lydia paused, looking alarmed. “Um, gotta go.” And she ran out of the room.

Lizzie couldn’t help but smile, as she unwrapped a chocolate bar. It was really sweet of Lydia to come and try to cheer her up, but she was honestly fine with it all. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she was bothered by the fact that she wasn’t bothered at all. Really, she was fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, in the end, but the actual planning/writing of it was tricky for me, because of course, I couldn't have Bing or George actually leave town, since they're just high school students and they will eventually come back anyhow. All I could really do was have them be emotionally/socially absent from the Bennets' lives.


	10. Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :)

If one good thing had come out of Bing’s Halloween party, it’s that she and Lizzie were speaking again. After The Thing with Ricky, she wasn’t sure if that was going to happen.

She honestly meant it when she said it was just one date - even she didn’t think things would get very far. Ricky was smart and kind and even endearing, but he tended to be overly concerned with appearances and sometimes he lacked tact. Luckily, Charlotte had always been thick-skinned.

One slightly awkward date turned into two, and then three, and then four, after she’d found that Ricky had similar tastes in movies and was able to keep up with her analyses. And oddly enough, when it was just the two of them, Ricky’s vocabulary was a lot more normal. (Not entirely normal, but more normal than it usually was.) At first, Charlotte hadn’t been sure whether Ricky actually liked her or not, since he'd literally asked her out right after asking out her best friend, but Ricky had this way of smiling at her whenever he saw her that banished all doubts. And when he’d kissed her for the first time… well, let’s just say that Ricky Collins’ kissing was HA’s best kept secret, and she intended it to stay that way.

So now, she had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who could sometimes be odd, but who was smart and sweet and whom her parents actually liked because he was polite to a fault and was also in Honors classes. All she needed now was her best friend back. But the longer they went without speaking, the harder it was to approach her again.

Charlotte had seen Lizzie at Bing’s party, had seen her looking lonely and slightly uncomfortable. Lizzie had kept glancing at the door, as if expecting someone to show up. (Charlotte wondered if Lizzie was dating the guy she’d brought to Homecoming.) She perked up a little when she saw Darcy ask Lizzie to dance - maybe a little time alone with the guy would convince Lizzie that Darcy wasn’t so bad - but then Darcy walked away so quickly afterward that Charlotte just shook her head. Some things just weren’t meant to be.

The end of the night resulted in an exasperated Lizzie trying to drag a passed-out Lydia to her car. And there was no way that Charlotte could just stand there and let her friend struggle like that all by herself. She wasn’t sure if Lizzie would accept her help, but she offered anyway, and Lizzie’s grateful smile was all the answer she needed.

So now, things were good. A boyfriend, a best friend… things were looking up for Charlotte.

The best part was that Lizzie and Ricky were getting along now too. Well, Charlotte could sometimes see Lizzie’s jaw clench at certain points in their conversations, but she knew that Ricky was trying not to be so… _intense_ , and Lizzie was trying to be kinder and to overcome her first impressions of him.

“Hey, Rick,” Lizzie was saying at their usual coffee spot after school, “you’re in Journalism right now, aren’t you?”

“Indeed I am!” Ricky answered with characteristic enthusiasm. “Are you contemplating fitting it into your academic schedule? Mr. Hunsford doesn’t usually take in new journalism students at the semester, but I would be more than happy to vouch for your ability and your character.”

“That would be awesome! Thanks!”

“Also, Lizzie, I would be more than happy to arrange to show you around at the headquarters for the magazine for which I am interning. Indeed, it has been quite a rewarding experience!”

“Where are you interning?”

“It is a monthly publication called _Better Living_ , and it focuses on providing informative tutorials and reviews on items and ideas related to the domestic arts.”

Confused, Lizzie looked at Charlotte.

“It’s a magazine for arts and crafts and gardening and stuff. Very Martha Stewart,” Charlotte explained.

“ _Better Living_ is owned and run by an amazing woman named Catherine de Bourgh,” Ricky continued on excitedly. “She is every bit as impressive as Martha Stewart, I daresay. She once threw an evening soiree for 40 people where each person had his or her own hand-painted wineglass _that she painted_ to take home as a souvenir. She even hand-pressed the paper that she used to make the invitations...”

When Ricky got going on the subject of Catherine de Bourgh, it was difficult to get him to stop, as Charlotte well knew.

“... if you are interested, I bet you could come shadow at the _Better Living_ offices for a day, Lizzie.”

“Wow. That would be great!” Lizzie said, surprised. “Thank you, Rick.”

“It is my pleasure, Lizzie Bennet,” Ricky replied.

Lizzie seemed genuinely touched, which made Charlotte beam with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Ricky and Charlotte. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I write Ricky with Max as my mental image, and he's too cute not to make him a sympathetic character. Ricky of LBD is a good guy at heart, and nothing like Collins of P&P.


	11. Sweet heart, bitter heart, now I can't tell you apart

“Lizzie, dearest, are you sure you don’t want to come shoppin’ with us?” Mrs. Bennet’s soft voice drawled over breakfast.

“Yeah, we’re going to visit Jane at Anthropologie,” Lydia chimed in. “Totes boresville, but Mom promised we could go to H&M after.”

It was the Friday after Thanksgiving, Black Friday, and instead of joining the crush of consumers, Lizzie had chosen to spend the day visiting the _Better Living_ offices, since she had the day off school for the holiday.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lizzie smiled, as her mother and younger sister embarked on their retail excursion. “Have fun!”

Rick had arranged it for her, and she never thought she would say this, but she was extremely grateful to him for it and glad to have him as a friend. He definitely was not who she originally thought, though she wondered how much of that was a credit to Charlotte. Regardless, in arranging this visit for her, he had been kinder to her than she had any right to expect, considering how she had treated him before.

In her excitement, she arrived at the _Better Living_ offices a bit early. The secretary, Ms. Reynolds, told her that she would be shadowing one of their undergraduate interns, Fitz Williams, and that he hadn’t arrived yet.

Lizzie decided to wander leisurely around the lobby, looking at the various artwork and framed covers. There were photos of a rather regal-looking older woman shaking hands with designers and artists she didn’t recognize - she figured the woman was Catherine De Bourgh. She came upon a portrait of a couple and two young children. The young boy looked oddly familiar.

“That’s a picture of the Darcy family,” Ms. Reynolds said, after seeing Lizzie stare at the picture for a while. “ _Better Living_ is owned by Pemberley Publishing, which was run by Mr. and Mrs. Darcy until they passed away a few years ago. Ms. De Bourgh is Mr. Darcy’s sister, and has taken over running Pemberley until her nephew William is old enough to assume the responsibilities. She divides her time between here and San Francisco, where she helps take care of Gigi, William’s younger sister.”

That explained a lot about Darcy, Lizzie realized, if he was dealing with the loss of both parents at such a young age.

“Hey, Ms. Reynolds! What’s shakin’?” boomed a loud, cheerful voice. A young man, handsome and dark-skinned with a sizeable ‘fro, had just walked in the door.

Ms. Reynolds introduced him as Fitz, the college student she would be shadowing. Lizzie liked him instantly - he was warm, outgoing, and funny. Apparently Fitz’s family was really close to Darcy’s family, and he had known Darcy for years. He was yet another example of lively, outgoing people inexplicably being friends with Darcy.

They spent the first hour or so in the main office area clipping ads to send to the magazine’s advertisers and getting to know each other.

“So you go to Hertfordshire, don’t you, Lizzie B?” Fitz asked. “I know you’re friends with Collins, but do you know Darcy very well?”

Something in her face must have twitched involuntarily, because Fitz then asked, “What?”

“Um… nothing. It’s just that… um, Darcy and I don’t really get along all that well,” Lizzie said hesitantly.

“Ah.” Fitz nodded with understanding.

“Sorry… I know he’s your friend.”

“He is my friend, and that’s why I completely get it,” he replied. “The guy doesn’t always make a good first impression, and he’s got the social skills of an agoraphobic lobster.”

Lizzie laughed. “You DO know him well.”

“I am a genius,” Fitz deadpanned.

The door opened, and in walked none other than Catherine de Bourgh herself, with Darcy in tow (Lizzie noted with displeasure). In her hands she carried a tiny, sickly-looking Chihuahua that she occasionally murmured to, and she walked around from workstation to workstation, checking on her employees. She was tall and fashionable, and while she greeted each person with a smile, Lizzie got the distinct sense that she was not someone to mess with.

“Good morning, Fitz,” she said, upon reaching their table. Darcy’s eyes immediately found hers, and he greeted her with a slight nod, though he didn’t say anything.

“Good morning, Lady Catherine,” Fitz said with a dramatic bow of his head. Lizzie guessed that Fitz must be the only person who could get away with calling her that.

“Whom do we have here?” Catherine said, noticing Lizzie. “Friend of yours?”

“This is Lizzie Bennet. She’s friends with Rick Collins and is shadowing me for the day.”

Catherine eyed Lizzie over the top of her designer glasses. “Ah, yes. Liz. Can I call you Liz? I’m going to call you Liz. Collins has told me about you. I understand you’re a recent transfer to Hertfordshire?”

“Yes, I…”

“It must be quite an adjustment from wherever it was that you came from. Hertfordshire is simply one of the best schools in the entire Bay Area. I’m sure you know my nephew, William.”

“Yes…” 

“Your parents must do pretty well for themselves if they are able to move your entire family up here for your education. Though,” Catherine eyed Lizzie’s clothing, “I hope it hasn’t been too much of a struggle.”

“Um, no…”

Their conversation went on and on like this for several minutes, with Catherine quizzing Lizzie on all her interests and abilities, as Darcy and Fitz looked on.

“Do you have any siblings, Liz?”

“I have two sisters…”

“Well, I hope they are better prepared for life than you are.”

Lizzie’s mouth opened to respond indignantly, though the words failed to come out. Catherine’s phone buzzed.

“Anyway, it was nice to meet you. I have a conference call I need to tend to. William, please make sure Annie-kins has food and water in her bowl in my office,” she said, handing over her tiny dog to Darcy, who held it gingerly in his large hands. And then she left.

Lizzie was still speechless.

“So…” Fitz began. “Oh hey, Darce, how’s it goin’?”

“Fine,” Darcy said tersely. He was holding Annie-kins across both his palms, the way one would carry a platter. It was quite comical, really, Darcy holding this ridiculous dog, and Lizzie tried to suppress her smile.

“Hello, Lizzie,” Darcy said, catching her mid-smile. “I hope you are well.”

“Hi, Darcy.”

“How is your family?”

Now she stopped smiling. “They’re as well as can be expected,” she said pointedly.

Awkward silence.

“So, Lizzie here was just telling me that she’s interested in taking Journalism next semester,” Fitz said. “I’m thinking about having her help me with some copyediting later. I want to impress her with our glamorous lifestyle here at Better Living.”

“I’ve heard. I’m sure she will handle that adequately.”

“Are you here just to check up on me?” Lizzie said archly, as she returned to her task of stuffing envelopes. “You don’t scare me. I am far too stubborn to be intimidated by others.”

Darcy smiled a half smile. “I’m sure you don’t actually believe that I’m here just for your sake. I know you well enough to know that you like professing opinions that aren’t your own.”

Fitz chuckled at this exchange.

Lizzie smiled wryly. Turning to Fitz, she said, “Your friend here is trying to undermine my credibility. Not the wisest idea, since now I will have to retaliate by telling you some shocking things about him.”

Darcy’s smile deepened. “You don’t scare me either,” he replied.

Fitz laughed. “I want to know!”

Lizzie leaned in closer to Fitz, although she spoke loudly enough for both guys to hear. “The first time we ever hung out, we were at this fancy-schmancy burger place where he didn’t speak four words to me and spent the entire time on his phone,” Lizzie said, in a mock-scandalized tone.

“Well, I had just met you,” Darcy replied.

“And sitting together at a small table with a close group of friends isn’t good for getting to know someone?” Lizzie returned.

“I’m not really good at talking to people.”

“Should we ask him why?” Lizzie said to Fitz, who had been looking back and forth between the two teens with an obvious air of amusement. “Darcy is smart and popular and will be taking over a publishing company someday - why isn’t he good at talking to people?” Fitz chuckled.

“I’m not good at doing the whole ‘casual conversation’ thing with people that I don’t know. I don’t know them well enough to take an interest in their personal business or understand their inside jokes.”

“Fair enough,” Lizzie replied. “You know, at my old high school, I used to play tennis, but I was never really good at it. I always figured it was because I didn’t really put much effort into it.”

Darcy smiled again and said, “Right. Of course. Knowing you now, I’d say you’ve used your time much better.”

Their gazes locked for a minute, until Annie-kins, whom Darcy was still holding in his hands, coughed and sputtered a little bit, reminding them all of her presence.

“Excuse me,” Darcy said, and then left.

Lizzie turned back to Fitz and her work, and saw that Fitz was smiling and shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he laughed. “The both of you.”

 

 

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully - Lizzie and Fitz became fast friends, and he was beyond kind in giving her advice as a journalism/communications major and letting her participate in some of the work he was doing as an intern.

Though, at one point, Fitz had left her alone for a few minutes to make a phone call. Lizzie was surprised to see Darcy come up to her and take a seat across from her at the table she’d been sitting at.

“Excuse me, Lizzie. I didn’t realize you’d be here alone.”

“Yeah, Fitz is on the phone… somewhere…”

“Have you enjoyed your day so far?”

“Yes. I’m learning a lot.”

“Good.”

Awkward silence.

“So,” Lizzie began, unable to stop herself, “I haven’t seen you around much at school lately. It’s like you, Caroline, and Bing just disappeared.”

Darcy looked down uncomfortably and said nothing.

“So how are they?” Lizzie pressed.

“They’re well,” Darcy replied. “They’ve been busy.”

More awkward silence.

“I understand your friend Charlotte has been dating Rick Collins,” Darcy finally forced himself to say. “They seem happy.”

“Yes, I think they are. I thought it was a bad idea at first, but they’re really good together,” Lizzie replied.

More awkward silence. But luckily, they were saved by the return of Fitz. Darcy promptly excused himself, leaving a bemused Lizzie.

Fitz teased Lizzie about this over coffee at the end of the day.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Lizzie said in a mock-menacing tone, threatening him with the fork she was using to eat coffee cake.

“Okay, listen, I don’t need this right now!” Fitz said dramatically. “I could be having coffee with Darcy instead.”

“Is Darcy more fun than ME?” Lizzie challenged.

“Yes,” Fitz deadpanned. Lizzie gave him a Look. “No, not so much. Sorry,” he admitted.

“Hey, you know what?  You should meet Gigi,” Fitz said suddenly, referring to Darcy’s sister. “She’s a cool kid, and I think you two will like each other.”

“Because I get along with her big brother so well?” Lizzie said, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, we need to talk about this for a second,” Fitz interrupted. “I know that your impression of him isn’t the greatest, but Darcy is a loyal and loving dude! He really looks out for the friends he cares about.” Lizzie raised her eyebrow. “He’ll do anything for them,” Fitz added.

“Yeah? Like what?” Lizzie asked, rolling her eyes.

“For example” Fitz began, “not too long ago, he warned a friend about a girl he was seeing. He pulled him away from the whole situation. You know? He warned him that it was unhealthy. She was bad news.”

Lizzie’s shoulders tensed up at Fitz’s words. “Who was the friend?” she asked as calmly as she could.

“Bing Lee,” Fitz replied. “Really super cool dude. You should meet him.”

“I have, actually…” Lizzie fought to control her voice, as her anger started to take over. “Did Darcy say why he, uh… interfered?” The image of Jane, face streaked with tears, filled her mind.

“Something about the girl wasn’t being genuine, and she was only in it for the money. Something like that,” Fitz replied, oblivious to Lizzie’s change in demeanor.

“So… Darcy broke them up?” Lizzie asked through clenched teeth.

“Yup. Dodged that bullet,” Fitz sipped his coffee cheerfully. “I told you, he really cares for the people he loves. He’s always got their backs.”

Lizzie was unable to formulate a response.

After a beat, Fitz check the time on his phone. “Well, anyway, listen… I’m gonna leave you to your awesomeness. It was great hanging out with you today.”

“Yeah, same here,” Lizzie said, subdued. “Thanks for showing me around.”

“No problem, Lizzie B!” Fitz said, grabbing his coat. “I’m out,” he said with a wave goodbye.

Alone with her coffee and cake, Lizzie could finally let the bitterness sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S COMING. 
> 
> YOU know what.


	12. So, this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted a chapter earlier today, but I couldn't NOT work on this one right away. Right?

Lizzie was already awake when she heard the doorbell ring on Saturday morning, but she made no attempt to sit up or get out of bed.

She was still seething about what she had learned from Fitz. It was bad enough that Darcy could just swoop in and break up his best friend and her sister, but to insinuate to his own friends that Jane was some kind of conniving golddigger was inexcusable. She had lain awake half the night thinking of ways to confront Darcy.

Her bedroom door opened behind her. “Lizzie?” Charlotte whispered.

Lizzie turned over in bed towards her best friend.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked with concern. “We’re supposed to be driving down to De Young today. Ricky’s waiting outside. Did you forget?”

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it,” Lizzie said hoarsely. “I have a headache. I don’t think I can handle seeing people today.”

“How was your visit yesterday?”

“It was… good,” Lizzie said. “I’m just tired, I guess. It was kind of a long day.”

“Well, okay.” Charlotte smiled sympathetically. “Call you later?”

“Sure. Have a good time.”

“Bye.” Charlotte closed the door gently behind her.

Lizzie _was_ tired - tired of having her life overshadowed by a cloud of misery named William Darcy. Who was he to have such influence over her life and the lives of the people she loved?

Just to torture herself, Lizzie thought of Jane, and the marked change she had noticed over the past few weeks. Jane was still as kind and friendly as ever, but sometimes her smiles didn’t quite reach her eyes anymore. Lizzie knew that Jane had kept the flower that Bing gave her earlier in the school year, but she recently saw it lying discarded in the bathroom wastebasket. She also knew that Jane was taking on as many shifts at work as possible to keep herself busy.

When she finally got dressed and emerged from her room an hour or so later, the entire house was empty, much to her relief. She remembered that her parents too were in San Francisco for the day, visiting her aunt and uncle, Jane was at work again, and Lydia was spending the day shopping some more with her friend Harriet. She had the house to herself, for once, and she was glad.

Lizzie curled up on the couch with a blanket and a book, though she found herself unable to focus on the words as angry thoughts swirled through her head once again. If anyone should have had a stake in who Bing dated, it would have been Caroline doing the influencing. After all, Caroline would have to get to know whoever Bing ended up being serious with. Which explained why Caroline dropped Jane like a hot potato. But why in the hell should Darcy care?

That was the point, she supposed. He _didn’t_ care. He didn’t care who he hurt or what damage he caused. If he didn’t like someone, if he somehow thought someone was less than him, he had no problem tossing them aside. If she never saw that slimy, unfeeling, sociopathic robot again, it would be too soon -

The doorbell rang.

Lizzie was immediately alarmed, as everyone else was out for the day, and she definitely wasn’t expecting any visitors.

Barefoot and wrapped in a throw blanket, Lizzie padded down the short hallway and peered out the peephole. It was Darcy.

“WHAT?” Lizzie muttered to herself.

Lizzie opened the door.

 

The door opened, and Lizzie Bennet filled his field of vision.

“Excuse me, Lizzie,” he said. “I need to speak with you.” And paused. He thought for a moment that he might lose it right there on her doorstep and all the words he had prepared would come spilling out right away.

“This really isn’t a good time,” she said tensely.

Darcy noticed that Lizzie was dressed casually and had a blanket around her shoulders. “Are you alright?” he asked, though he was getting more anxious the longer she didn’t invite him in.

“I’m not, actually, and I don’t think you should be here.”

“Please, let me explain…” he began.

“This is the worst possible time you could be doing this,” she said, raising her voice.

Darcy should have taken that as a warning, but what he had to say was too important. It needed to be said.

“I’m sorry, but the last few weeks have been crazy,” he said. “I’ve been hiding something from you that I shouldn’t have and that I can’t anymore. I need to admit something to you. Please let me come in.”

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, said nothing, and walked to the couch. Darcy followed and sat down next to her.

“Well, this should be good,” he thought he heard her murmur.

“I came here to see you… because…” He paused, and cleared his throat. He was really about to do this. “Two parts of me have been at war. Your odd family and your financial situation - you’re in a different world from me. People expect me to travel in certain circles, and I do respect the wishes of my family but… not today. I’ve been fighting against this for months now, but Lizzie Bennet, I’m in love with you.”

 

Lizzie’s eyes, which had already begun rolling sky-high when Darcy launched into his speech about their “different worlds,” widened at his sudden admission. In fact, it was possible that her jaw dropped to the floor as well. This was NOT what she had been expecting to hear.

“I can’t believe it either,” he continued, “that my heart could completely overwhelm my judgment.”

Even when he was trying to be complimentary, he was still a complete jerk.

“I hope your judgment can be some solace in your rejection, because those feelings are not mutual,” Lizzie replied, her anger flaring.

Darcy’s eyebrows furrowed as he processed her response. “Are you rejecting me?”

“Does that SURPRISE you?”

“May I ask why?” he said defensively.

“May I ask why you’re even HERE,” Lizzie retorted, “in spite of your social class, the wishes of your family, and _your own better judgment_?”

“That was badly put, but that’s the world we live in. You can’t deny it, social classes are a real thing. People who think otherwise live in a fantasy.”

“And that’s just the beginning of a long list of reasons why I’m rejecting you.”

He leaned in, his blue eyes boring into hers. “Such as?”

“Such as, the nicest thing you’ve ever said about me was that I was decent enough,” Lizzie began. “You act like you’d rather have a _hernia_ repaired than be around me -”

“Lizzie -”

“- And don’t get me started me started on what you did to Jane.”

Darcy at least had the decency to look guilty. “What about Jane?”

“You took the heart of my sister, the kindest soul on the planet, and tore it in half.”

“I… I didn’t mean…”

“And WHY?” Lizzie asked heatedly. “Why did you do it, Darcy? Does causing pain to those of us of a lower social standing give you joy?”

“NO. I simply doubted her commitment to their relationship. I’ve seen the way she talks to other guys -”

“She’s just being nice,” Lizzie interjected. “Have you not met Jane?”

“And what about at Bing’s party, her indiscretion -”

“Indiscretion!”

“While he was entertaining his other guests, she was being overly friendly with another guy, I saw it with my own eyes.”

“That’s a lie!” Lizzie cried passionately.

“It was clear to me then that her feelings weren’t very strong, and that she never truly cared for him the way he did for her.”

“ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME?!” Lizzie was furious. She could feel all the blood rushing to her head in anger, and if it were possible, she would WANT her head to explode in a fury all over Darcy’s clean, crisp shirt.

“From that point on, I never believed that her feelings for him were any more than simply her kindness. I was protecting him,” Darcy continued.

Lizzie’s voice shook. “And what about George Wickham?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“What about him?” As expected, the mention of George brought an edge to his voice.

“What imaginary act of friendship caused you to do what you did to him?”

“Well, you seem unnervingly interested in his concerns…”

“He told me of his struggles.”

“Oh yeah, his life has been QUITE a struggle.” Darcy actually rolled his eyes. Lizzie couldn’t believe it.

“You completely abandoned him in his time of need. And now you’re making jokes about it?”

“So this is what you think of me? Thanks for explaining it all so clearly.”

“And thank YOU for proving time and time again that your arrogance, pride, and selfishness make you the LAST person in the world I could EVER fall in love with.”

Lizzie knew that last part cut extra deep, but she was too angry and too offended to give it anymore thought.

“You’ve said enough. I think you’ve made yourself quite clear. I apologize for wasting your time.”

He stood and left. Lizzie slammed the door shut behind him, and finding herself alone once more, allowed herself to collapse on the couch and release her frustration and anger in the form of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know high schoolers mostly don't talk like this, but I wanted to incorporate LBD-ness, so... I'm willing to suspend reality a bit if you are :) Besides, they're not just ANY high schoolers, they're Lizzie and Darcy! I did have to change some of the context though, since in my canon, Darcy just hasn't had much interaction (if any) with Lydia and Mrs. Bennet the way he does in the book and in LBD, so there was no reason for him to bring them up in this conversation.


	13. Darcy

 

Darcy barely heard the door slam behind him, through the rush of blood in his ears.

Of all the possible reactions he had been imagining - many of which included the feel of her in his arms - this had not been it. At worst, he had thought, she would say that she hadn’t thought of him that way, but then perhaps she would give him a chance. He had been _completely_ blindsided by her hatred for him.

He should have known, of course, that George had gotten to her first. George, who could impress and charm _anyone_ , had apparently convinced her of his version of their history. Which, of course, was either completely false or at the very least missing some important information. No one who knew the truth about George Wickham could ever sympathize with him.

But the blame for what just happened with Lizzie couldn’t be placed completely on George - apparently, Lizzie had decided against him long before that. His mind ran through all the various conversations they’d had - where he had seen chemistry, she had apparently seen... something else.

Darcy let himself into the apartment that he shared part-time with his aunt. He and Gigi had moved up here from San Francisco when his parents died, but now that he was 18 and Gigi had decided to attend an all-girls school in the city instead of going to Hertfordshire, Aunt Catherine was fine with leaving him alone for his last year of high school and stayed at the Darcy family home to take care of Gigi instead. She knew that Darcy was not the type to throw wild parties or invite home a parade of casual lovers.

Darcy was torn between wanting a friendly face and wanting to deal with his feelings in solitude. Though, he must admit, Aunt Catherine was not the person to seek if he needed sympathy. Aunt Catherine’s brand of tough love had been instrumental in getting him out of bed in the months after his parents’ death, but at the moment, it was not what he wanted.

No, the one face he wanted to see right now, the _only_ face he had been wanting to see for the past few months, was Lizzie’s. Even now, even after she had insulted him and sided with George, he still wanted her.

But what had she said to him that was worse than what he’d said to her? He had been _trying_ to convey the strength of his feelings for her, the all-consuming nature of this love that he felt, but… to her, he had insulted her family, basically called them low-class. He hadn’t meant for his words to come out that way, but replaying the conversation in his mind, the only thing he could think now was… _facepalm_.

And of course, there was the matter of Jane and Bing. It was obvious that Lizzie had no idea what had happened at Bing’s party, and it wasn’t his place to tell her any more about that - that was a conversation she would have to have with Jane. Lizzie had made it clear that his involvement in Jane and Bing’s break-up was inexcusable, and while he would vow now not to interfere any further at this point, he hoped that she would come to understand what made him do it. It was done, and it was for the best.

But George… his face burned at the memory of seeing them together at Homecoming, George’s arm wrapped possessively around Lizzie, his fingers ever so subtly stroking the soft skin of her bare shoulders, and _her_ face, so warm and trusting, the way Darcy had always dreamed she would look at _him_...

Well, at least in _that_ he could defend himself. He switched on his laptop with the intent to write, but then realized that he didn’t have her email address.

That was okay - email didn’t feel right anyway. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a box - it was a stationery set that his father had given him, one that he had been saving only for special occasions, since there wasn’t much of it left. Redeeming his honor with the girl he was in love with - that had to be a special occasion, right?

As the sky darkened outside his windows, Darcy began to write.

 

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Please don’t be alarmed - I am not writing to beg or plead or in any way embarrass myself further by repeating the feelings I confessed to you earlier. I think we can both agree that the sooner we put that conversation behind us, the happier we will both be. However, there is something that I need to address with you, and I hope that you will allow me the opportunity to clear the air by taking this letter seriously._

_You accused me of abandoning and mistreating George Wickham. I don’t know what he has told you about me, so all I can do at this point is to tell you everything - his entire history with my family. What I am about to say is not something that I would share with just anyone. I am appealing to your sense of justice and hope that, as one older sibling to another, you won’t take this lightly._

_George’s father was, for a long time, my father’s personal assistant and close friend at Pemberley. George and I became best friends running down the hallways of Pemberley together. When George was about eight, his mother left them completely, and George’s father was devastated. He started drinking to deal with the pain, which led to him losing his job - my father would have done anything he could to help his friend, but he simply stopped showing up and avoided any of my father’s efforts to get in touch with him._

_So, the best thing my father could do was to help George - my parents paid for him for basically everything, and they invited him to our holiday dinners and on our family trips. I know they thought they were showing kindness to George, but the effect of all this, of course, was that George started expecting it. I know my parents meant to provide the necessities for George, but George got really good at sweet-talking them into paying for much more than that._

_It wasn’t about the money, of course - I was happy to have my best friend around all the time. What bothered me was the way he would constantly make me feel bad for having the privileges that I do while benefiting from them himself. I tried to be understanding - it must have been hard for him, living with his father while seeing my happily-married parents together in contrast, so I made excuses for him and helped him as best I could. When he made back-handed comments about me, I told myself it was because he was having a hard time. When he got caught with cigarettes in his backpack in fifth grade, I told my parents that they were mine, and I had asked him to hold them for me. When he didn’t feel like doing his homework himself, I let him copy mine. And I was happy to do all these things, because I thought I was being a good friend._

_My parents died in a car accident when I was in eighth grade. They were coming home from the Pemberley holiday party, and they were hit by a drunk driver who shouldn’t have been driving in the first place, let alone late at night in the rain. My sister and I had been at home with our Aunt Catherine, and I remember the way her face changed when she answered the phone. I remember sitting up all night at the hospital, covering Gigi with my jacket as she slept, while Aunt Catherine spoke to the doctors, and I remember thinking to myself, I have to tell George._

_We were going to move up here after eighth grade anyway, for me to attend Hertfordshire, but now it was just me and Gigi living with Aunt Catherine in her apartment. I think my parents had wanted to bring George with us. I don’t remember too many of the details, because they didn’t talk about it much in front of me, but with their death, the entire situation became moot anyway - there was no way Aunt Catherine would or could take care of George along with me and Gigi (though I did beg her to, multiple times). Out of necessity, he got left behind, but I tried to be there for him as best I could - it was a difficult time for everyone, and along with dealing with the loss of my parents, I was starting high school in a completely new town. I called him every day and tried to visit him whenever I could, but I suppose he had his own way of dealing with his feelings, because he stopped calling me back or wanting to see me; he shut me out. He stopped trying, and because there was nothing else I could do, due to our ages and the distance, I stopped trying too._

_I didn’t hear from him for two years, and all of a sudden, I found out he had transferred to Meryton and was living with his mother up here. I thought it would be an opportunity to rekindle our friendship, but George had changed. He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me and my family, and he avoided us completely, or so I thought._

_What I am about to tell you is something that I’ve never told anyone, except for Fitz. Bing doesn’t know about this, nor does Aunt Catherine, because I can only imagine her reaction. I’m only sharing this now because I think it’s important for you to know. That said, I have no doubt that I can count on your secrecy._

_Last spring, I came home from school one day and found Gigi sitting on the bathroom floor. She was sobbing as if she were in pain, and I distinctly remember the panic that fell over me - I had already lost my parents; I could not imagine what I would do if I were to lose my little sister too. I hope, Lizzie, that you never have to experience the feeling of watching a loved one suffer and being afraid for his or her life._

_She eventually calmed down enough to tell me the whole story - she had been secretly dating George for the past couple of months. Not just dating him - sleeping with him. Bear in mind, she was only in eighth grade at the time._

_On that particular day, she had called him to tell him that her period was late and that she was scared. She was in love with him - as much as a thirteen-year-old girl could be - and thought he would be there for her. But of course, he wasn’t. He completely dumped her over the phone, leaving her a frightened mess on the bathroom floor for me to find._

_I did the only thing I could do - I bought her a pregnancy test, and I held her hand as she waited for the results. Luckily, it was negative, but Gigi came out of this experience worse for the wear, and she begged Aunt Catherine to let her move back to San Francisco to outrun her shame. I see her almost every weekend, and she is doing a lot better - by now, she’s practically back to being the same happy girl she’s been her whole life - but suffice it to say that George Wickham has left scars on both of us._

_That’s it. That’s the story. Again, I don’t know what George told you, but if you’ve made it this far, I can only hope that it’s because you haven’t rejected everything I’ve said outright. If you are in doubt about any of it, I would urge you to talk to Fitz, who knows everything because he was the one I called, that day, when I didn’t know what to do about Gigi. Whatever else I have said or done, to you and your family, I hope that you will at least no longer find me guilty of cruelty towards George Wickham._

 

_Sincerely,_

_William Darcy_

 

* * * * *

There she was.

Lizzie was sitting on the other side of the coffee shop, gazing out the window and absently playing with a lock of hair as she talked on her phone. Even then Darcy was imagining the faint lavender scent of her skin and the softness of her fingertips.

“I have _a hundred_ more reasons to dislike Darcy than he has to like me,” she was saying as he approached.

Darcy cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Lizzie.”

Red hair flew as her head snapped around to face him, eyes wide. “I’ll call you back, Charlotte. I gotta go,” she said, hanging up on her friend.

“May I sit down?”

Her expression was dubious, but all she said was, “Sure.”

Darcy took a deep breath. “Will you do me the favor of reading this?” he asked, placing an envelope in her hand rather than just on the table in front of her.

“What is it?” she said, looking at it doubtfully.

“I sometimes have difficulty explaining myself,” Darcy replied. “Just read it. Please.”

“Okay," she said, her pretty eyes still wide.

Darcy stood up to leave, but before he walked away, he said quietly, “I’m sorry… if I’ve made your time here awkward or unpleasant in any way.”

And then he left. But not without looking back, just once, to see the girl who held his heart and his life story in her hands, looking right back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one totally took on a life of its own. #sorrynotsorry


	14. Regrets

It was _handwritten_. And _wax-sealed_.

It was also, apparently, in _cursive_ , Lizzie noted as she unfolded Darcy’s letter. She hadn’t had to read cursive since the fourth grade.

Lizzie started reading it purely out of morbid curiosity. Upon her first skim-through she noticed that nowhere was there any apology for what he had done to Bing and Jane. _Of course_  he wasn’t sorry. He’d said as much when he came over.

Predisposed to discredit anything he might have to say, she read through again, more carefully, his account of his history with George. It couldn’t be true, could it? As far as their friendship was concerned, it was his word against George’s, and there was nothing she could think of that could corroborate his side. Though, she quickly realized, there was nothing she could think of that would corroborate George’s either - aside from what George had told her that day, he was always pretty cagey on the subject of his past or his childhood.

When she read the part about Darcy’s sister, she was, in a word, appalled. Darcy had appealed to her as an older sibling at the beginning of his letter, and she hadn’t understood what he meant until she read about Gigi, who was actually the same age as Lydia. It was so awful that she just couldn’t believe it.

But Darcy said that if she needed further proof, she could ask Fitz, whom she had no reason to question. She thought seriously about asking him, but realized it would just be too awkward a conversation to have, and concluded that Darcy wouldn’t have even mentioned Fitz if he weren’t absolutely certain that Fitz would confirm his side of the story.

Needing Charlotte’s input, Lizzie shared Darcy’s side of the story (except for the part involving Gigi).

“That would explain Darcy’s reactions to George,” Charlotte mused over the phone.

“If true,” Lizzie said. “I mean, this is also the guy who admits to breaking up his best friend and my sister.”

“Well, that’s the key, isn’t it?” Charlotte replied. “He _admits_ to what he did to Jane and Bing.”

She remembered the way George no-showed to Bing’s party, even though he’d all but boasted that if Darcy should be the one to avoid HIM. And how George hadn’t tried to contact her for two days, and when he finally _did_ explain himself, he had all but dumped her afterwards. For all intents and purposes, he ran away, and she hadn’t heard from him since.

Lizzie started feeling sick to her stomach, as she sat there staring at Darcy’s tidy handwriting on the pages that were now scattered all over the tabletop amidst her many empty coffee cups. She had no choice but face the fact that maybe she _had_ been wrong. Maybe she _had_ allowed herself to be blinded by prejudice.

Her thoughts wandered back to their conversation about Jane and about her family. She still didn’t know what indiscretion he had been talking about, but she remembered how oddly he had acted after they’d danced (even for him), and Jane saying something the next day about the football players being “friendly.” She knew in her heart that Jane wasn’t the type of person to mess around, but she also knew that lots of people had been drinking at the party, so… what _did_ she really know? Not much, she concluded sadly. She could ask Jane about it, but what would be the point? Jane was already trying so hard to move on with her life that Lizzie didn’t want to reopen old wounds. Besides, that was also too awkward a question to ask.

And he was right about them being from different worlds. In particular, she thought of Lydia at the Back to School Carnival, whom she herself witnessed being “overly friendly” in public, and the glares she elicited for doing so. And the time Rick and Charlotte had to help carry her passed-out body to her car after Bing's party. And the way Catherine de Bourgh had all but looked down her nose at Lizzie at _Better Living_.

She chuckled to herself a little bit at the thought of Darcy bringing her home one day and introducing her as his girlfriend and imagined what his aunt’s reaction would be. But her laughter was short-lived. “I think we can both agree that the sooner we put that conversation behind us, the happier we will both be,” he’d written. Just as she had started to realize the weight of compliment he had paid her, he had withdrawn it.

With a heavy heart, Lizzie headed home.

 

The arrival of December meant the end of the semester - they had two weeks left of classes and then finals. There wasn’t much for Lizzie to be excited about, except that she had been approved to take Journalism next semester.

Lizzie had to admit - she was grateful for Darcy’s letter, as awful as the whole situation was. It showed her a different side of herself that she wasn’t too proud of, as well as another side of Darcy, one that she admittedly wanted to know better. Not that she had the opportunity to tell him - he was just as elusive as ever. It wasn’t a large school by any means, and yet, they somehow managed never to run into each other in the weeks since Thanksgiving. In fact, she was convinced that he was avoiding her, and in all honesty, she didn’t blame him for it.

 

As luck would have it, while running errands around town, she _did_ manage to run into the one person she didn’t want to see.

“Hey, Lizzie,” said a familiar voice behind her one day.

“George,” she said, turning around. “What are you doing here?”

“Shopping for groceries, as you do. It is so awesome to see you, Peach,” he replied, leaning in for a hug.

Standing by awkwardly, Lizzie did not hug back. In fact, she found herself repulsed by physical contact with him.

“So, how’s life, George? Been busy?” Lizzie tried to sound casual, but Darcy’s letter was at the forefront of her mind.

“Yeah, getting ready for finals and such. Did you have a good Thanksgiving?”

“I did.” Lizzie tried to keep her face neutral as she said casually, “I got to know Darcy a little better.”

George rolled his eyes. “Darcy. I’m surprised you can stand to be in the same room as that guy.”

“Well, I kind of found that Darcy improves on acquaintance.”

He looked as if he weren’t sure how to react to her words. He laughed nervously. “Is it possible that he has changed and learned how to treat us common people with respect?”

Lizzie watched his face carefully as she replied, “No, he’s pretty much the same as he ever was. When I said he improves on acquaintance, I didn’t mean that he had changed. Rather, knowing him better helped me understand him.”

The anxiousness in his face was unmistakable. He stammered out some sort of reply and made a quick exit. Lizzie was not sorry to see him go.

Hopefully, that would be the last she’d ever see of George Wickham.

 

Finals came and went, and the stress of the past few months disappeared as Christmas approached and brought with it holiday cheer and time with her family and closest friends.

Even Jane managed to get a day off from the madness of last-minute shoppers to spend with Lizzie. Now that Christmas break was starting, and she no longer had to worry about studying or seeing boys she didn’t want to see (or not seeing boys she DID want to see), Lizzie realized just how much she missed her sister. Sure, they saw each other around the house and ate lunch together at school, but it had been a while since they’d actually had a sisters’ day together and really _talked_.

“I worry about you,” Lizzie confessed to Jane over coffee.

“Why? Because I’m working a lot? Because I don’t have Bing?”

“I can’t help but think that if Darcy hadn’t interfered, you two would be happy now.”

“Let’s place blame where it’s supposed to go,” Jane replied. “Yes, Darcy interfered. But Bing didn’t have to listen to him.”

Lizzie was impressed. “Wow. It’s like you’re a new Jane,” Lizzie declared. “But aren’t you sad it didn’t work out?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sad it didn’t work out. Yes, I miss him. But this experience has taught me a lot of things. I’m a lot stronger than I thought I was.”

“Wow.”

“I’m a senior getting ready for college, and I have my whole life ahead of me. I don’t need one failed relationship to define me.”

Lizzie smiled. “You know, New Jane sounds really kickass.”

“New Jane _so is_!” Jane laughed.

 

The best part about Christmas for Lizzie was that it meant a visit from her aunt and uncle. They lived in San Francisco, which wasn’t far away, but they were often busy traveling for business, so she only saw them but rarely. And Christmas was one of the occasions.

“I know it’s not much of a fancy Christmas vacation,” her aunt was saying Christmas morning, after they’d opened all their presents, “but what do you girls say to spending the rest of your break at our house in the city?”

Jane regretfully declined, citing her busy work schedule, and Lydia said she already had plans for break with her friends. But Lizzie jumped at the chance to get out of the house for a few days.

“Make sure you pack something nice for New Year’s Eve,” her aunt said. “The festivities in the city are spectacular. Lydia, honey, are you sure you don’t want to go?”

“Thank you, but I’m sure. I already have New Year’s Eve plans,” Lydia grinned a little too wickedly.

Lizzie looked up in alarm. “Wait, what are _you_ doing for New Year’s?”

“Just a little get-together with Harriet and some of the others,” Lydia smiled coyly.

Lizzie looked at her parents. “You’re letting her go to a New Year’s Eve party?”

“LIZZIE.” Lydia glared at her sister.

“Oh Lizzie, you worry too much,” said Mrs. Bennet. “Lydia’s just getting together with a few of the girls.”

Lizzie looked dubious, but since neither of her parents seemed particularly worried, she said nothing further. It was Christmas morning, and she didn’t want to be the one to ruin the mood.

Lizzie spent the rest of the day packing, and in the evening she set off with her aunt and uncle, smiling at the twinkling lights of the city as they drove south on the Golden Gate Bridge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up late writing this one because I can't help myself :)


	15. Holiday magic?

Lizzie smiled happily as she sipped her hot chocolate.

She’d spent the morning having brunch with her aunt and uncle downtown at Mel’s on Mission Street, and while they were going to stick around in the shopping center across the street, Lizzie was walking to Union Square. She had been there before, and rather than actually shopping, she liked to just take in the scene. Since it was the day after Christmas, everything was still decorated and there was still the feeling of holiday magic swirling in the air.

Lizzie snapped a couple pictures of the magnificent Christmas tree, and then decided she really wanted a photo of herself in front of it. After a few failed attempts at selfies, she finally decided to ask someone to take the photo for her. Scanning the crowd, her eyes landed on a dark-haired girl around her age standing just a few feet away, typing into her phone.

“Excuse me. Do you think you could take a picture of me in front of the tree?” Lizzie didn’t normally like to bother strangers, but there was something about this girl’s face, smiling at the words on her screen, that seemed inviting and friendly. Oddly, there was something familiar about her as well.

“Sure! No problem!” The girl snapped a few, because back-ups were always necessary, and then handed the phone back to Lizzie. “Are you visiting from out of town?” she asked conversationally.

“Kind of,” Lizzie replied. “I’m visiting my aunt and uncle, but really, I just live an hour north of here.”

“Oh! I have family up there too!” the girl said. “So, you’re exploring on your own today?”

“Pretty much. You?”

“No, I’m actually waiting for my brother and his friend. I think they’re still finding parking.”

“Oh,” Lizzie said, because she wasn’t sure what else to say. “Hey, do you know if there are any bookstores within walking distance of here?”

The girl’s brows furrowed as she tried to remember. “No, sorry. I have no idea. I think my brother would know, though. You can ask him when he gets here.” Her phone buzzed. “Oh! They’re here.”

“Okay,” Lizzie said awkwardly. “So… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Oh! It’s Gigi,” the girl smiled.

Lizzie felt the back of her neck get prickly. “Gigi?”

“It’s short for Georgiana,” she explained, misinterpreting Lizzie’s tone. “Family name.” She rolled her eyes.

“Um… Gigi as in… Gigi _Darcy_?” Lizzie asked nervously.

“The one and only!” Gigi said in a singsong voice, and then frowned. “Wait, how did you know that? Do we know each other?”

“Not exactly…” Lizzie began to say, before she was interrupted.

“Lizzie?” said a male voice behind her, one she hadn’t heard in a month.

Lizzie turned around to see blue eyes gazing at her. They were the same blue eyes as Gigi’s. The nose just below those blue eyes was also the same as Gigi’s nose.

“Darcy.” Lizzie heard her voice crack a little bit and was embarrassed.

They stood staring at each other, gazes lingering. There was something different about him, Lizzie noticed. His eyes seemed softer somehow.

“You’re… here,” he stammered awkwardly. “In... S-San Francisco.”

“Clearly,” Lizzie replied, though she said it gently.

“SO,” Gigi broke in. “You two know each other?”

“Gigi, this is Lizzie Bennet,” Darcy said. “She goes to Hertfordshire too.”

Gigi gave him a significant look. “Ah.” A smile was forming on her face that made Lizzie rather nervous.

“Lizzie?” said Bing, who was just now approaching, carrying a garment bag.

“Hi Bing,” Lizzie said awkwardly. Well, this was fun.

“What are the chances?” Bing said. “How are you? How’s your family?”

Now it was Lizzie’s turn to give a Look. “They’re… okay.”

“Great,” Bing said. Now they were all standing around rather awkwardly. “Well, I actually have to go return this,” he said, holding up the garment bag and gesturing towards the Macy’s across the street. “I’m not sure why Caroline thought this would suit me, but it’s not my style at all.”

“Oh, okay…” Lizzie said lamely. “Well, I better…”

“Lizzie, you should come with us!” Gigi slipped her arm in Lizzie’s before she could respond and tugged her towards the store, with the two boys following.

  
  


“So, did you two know the other was going to be here?” Gigi asked Lizzie and her brother, as Bing was off in search of a new jacket.

“No -” they both started to say at the same time, and then stopped, looking at each other awkwardly.

Gigi looked back and forth between the two, looking as if she were trying to hide a smile (and failing). “Lizzie was telling me that she’s in town visiting her aunt and uncle,” she told her brother.

“Oh?” Darcy said, turning to Lizzie.

“Yeah, I’m just staying at their house for a few days. For break,” she said added, feeling stupid.

“William’s staying in town for the rest of break as well,” Gigi said, nudging her brother with her elbow and staring at him expectantly. Darcy merely looked at his sister, with a half-annoyed, half-amused expression on his face.

When no one said anything more, Gigi let out a little huff of exasperation. “ _William_ ,” she said, rather threateningly. “ _There is something over here I need to show you_.” She tugged him forcibly by the arm over to a rack of clothing.

 _Is it just me, or does social weirdness run in the Darcy family?_  Lizzie thought, as she walked over to Bing at the cash register.

“Lizzie, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” he said, in a slightly hushed voice.

“Yes?”

“Um…” Bing looked uncertain for a moment. “How’s Jane?” he finally asked, as if afraid to hear the answer.

Lizzie glanced away. “She’s good. Mostly.”

“That’s good,” Bing said, nodding. “I mean… mostly.” He looked hesitant. “Um. Is she…? Uh, I mean… is she hanging out with a lot of new people?” He shook his head. “That’s probably a silly question. I mean, of course she is, she’s a great person. She’s very popular -”

“She’s not seeing anyone,” Lizzie blurted out, instantly regretting it.

“Oh.” Bing’s eyes widened as Lizzie mentally kicked herself. “Um…”

After a beat, he stammered, “Would you… uh… would you give her my best?”

Lizzie sighed. “Bing, if you have something to say to Jane, call her. Her number hasn’t changed.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“At least it’ll be YOUR not-good idea,” Lizzie replied.

Bing looked away, considering her words, and then nodded guiltily.

Darcy and Gigi returned. When neither of them said anything, Gigi gave him a little shove and a Look.

Darcy cleared his throat. “Lizzie, Gigi and I were wondering if you would like to come over for lunch tomorrow.”

“To your house?”

“Yes!” Gigi jumped in. “We could eat out on the deck! It might be cold, but it’s really beautiful!”

Lizzie looked at the siblings warily. “Um, okay. I just need to check with my aunt and uncle, but I bet they’d be okay with it.”

“William, why don’t you give Lizzie your number so she can text you the address?” Gigi said excitedly, nudging him again with her elbow. Lizzie wondered if Darcy had permanent bruises from growing up with his sister. “We’ll send a car over.”

Neither Lizzie nor Darcy were insensible to what Gigi was attempting, but they both humored her anyway and exchanged numbers.

“Okay, well… I should go find my aunt and uncle,” Lizzie said. “They’re probably wondering where I am.”

“Are they far? Do you need a ride?” Darcy asked solicitously.

“Oh, no, that’s not necessary,” Lizzie answered quickly. “They’re just a couple blocks away. I can walk.”

“Oh, okay.” There was a hint of disappointment. “Well, we’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes, tomorrow,” Lizzie said, feeling a small knot forming in the pit of her stomach. “Bye,” she said to Bing and Darcy. To Gigi, she said, “It was nice to meet you, Gigi.”

“Same here!” Gigi was grinning ear to ear.

As she walked away, Lizzie swore she heard Gigi whisper, “You’re welcome.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranking these out because I want to get to the good parts, myself :)
> 
> Hope you are all liking it so far!


	16. Lunch date

Lizzie rang the doorbell to the large Georgian Tudor home and waited, glancing anxiously about her at the rather magnificent doorway. The view as the Darcys’ driver pulled up to the curb was stunning, and Lizzie was beginning to feel rather like she shouldn’t be there.

“Lizzie!” Gigi exclaimed upon opening the door. She enveloped Lizzie in a warm hug. “Come on, it’s cold out.” The sky was an ominous shade of dark gray and the wind was blustery.

Gigi led her inside the massive entry and up a set of stairs where she could smell something delicious.

“William’s cooking,” Gigi explained, which caused Lizzie to raise an eyebrow. “He’s a good cook, trust me. I’ll show you around.”

The Darcy home was a massive three floors, beautiful and pristine but also warm and inviting. The living room had large windows that let in as much light as possible, and there was a window seat that looked out over the front yard. Gigi gave her a quick tour of the house before leading her to the kitchen, where Darcy was washing some salad greens in a plain white apron.

“I’ll take over,” she said, grabbing the colander out of her brother’s hands. “You show her the backyard.” She winked in the most obvious way possible.

Darcy gave his sister a Look. “Okay,” he said suspiciously, wiping his hands on his apron and removing it.

Lizzie couldn’t help but notice how he looked, in his crisp white shirt, bow tie and suspenders, and black slacks. On anyone else, it might have been overkill, but on Darcy, it seemed just right. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal his muscular forearms. She felt her face getting warm.

Darcy led her through the nook out onto the deck, and Lizzie had to admit, it really was beautiful. The deck overlooked an immaculately-tended lawn and garden, and there were stone steps that led across the lawn to a wooden swing beneath an arbor. It was as if she had walked into a mythical place that only existed in stories.

“This is amazing,” Lizzie murmured.

“I’m glad you like it here,” Darcy replied.

The door to the nook slammed shut due to a gust of wind, and when Darcy tried the door, it was locked. _Great_ , Lizzie thought. Darcy pounded on the door and called for his sister, but she must have left the kitchen, because there came no answer. There was nothing left to do but wait until she came back.

“So… Bing was only here to hang out yesterday?” Lizzie asked conversationally.

“Yes, I believe he and his family are flying out today to Hawaii.”

“Oh, wow,” Lizzie said. She had never been, and therefore didn’t have anything else to say about it. She did, however, have to ask: “Hey, Darcy? Are you planning on talking to Bing about Jane?”

Darcy seemed surprised by her directness, but he answered her directly. “I don’t really think that would be a good idea at this point. Would _you_ confess to your best friend that you had been meddling in his affairs?”

Lizzie frowned. “I think he _knows_ that you meddle in his affairs.”

Darcy considered her words. “Perhaps. But wouldn’t you say that Jane has moved on with her life?”

“Yes, I would,” Lizzie had to admit.

“And if Bing truly felt a strong attachment, would he have been so easily parted from her?” Darcy asked.

Lizzie sighed, exasperated. “Isn’t finding happiness hard enough? Why is it your job or my job or anyone else’s job to test the strength of their relationship?”

Darcy frowned, but also nodded. But then he said, “If Bing were to learn the true nature of Jane’s feelings and seek her out, do you think she would take him back?”

He had a point. “I’m honestly not sure,” she admitted.

“Then perhaps more meddling, even with the best of intentions, will only cause them both more pain,” he said gently, looking into Lizzie’s eyes.

Neither Lizzie nor Darcy had noticed as they conversed that it had started to rain, lightly at first but falling more heavily by the minute. Darcy pounded on the door again but there was no answer, and both of them had left their phones inside the house.

Darcy pulled Lizzie under the small overhang of the roof, pressing her slightly against the wall as he used his body to shield her from the rain. It was no use though - both of them were getting soaked anyway. Lizzie watched as his white shirt slowly became translucent from the water, feeling the hardness of his torso against her chest and his strong fingers as they lightly gripped her shoulder. She became painfully aware of the beating of her own heart at that moment.

“ _Do_ you think Bing still cares about Jane?” she ventured, slowly turning her face up to look at his.

He tilted his head down to look at her, and suddenly, their faces were just inches apart. “I think,” he said softly, “you should ask him.” And for a second, there was nothing but the sound of the falling rain.

The patio door burst open. “Oh my god! I am SO sorry!” Gigi said, sounding anything but. “Come in, I’ll grab some towels,” she said, letting them in before running off again. Lizzie could swear Gigi was grinning.

 

Gigi led Lizzie upstairs to a bathroom and handed her some spare clothes to change into. “We’ll just throw your clothes into the dryer, and they’ll be good as new,” Gigi said cheerfully.

When Lizzie emerged, Gigi was nowhere to be found, and she decided to take it upon herself to dry her clothes. After a bit of wandering, she finally found her way to the laundry room on the bottom level of the house.

Darcy was there, also putting his clothes in the dryer. “Lizzie,” he said, a hint of a smile reaching his eyes. “I’ll take care of that for you,” he said, taking her clothes and towel out of her hands.

Lizzie watched him for a brief moment, the memory of what had just passed still strong in her mind. This was not the Darcy she was used to, and it was definitely messing with her worldview. Was this really the same person she had spent all of first semester hating?

Darcy noticed her staring. “What is it?” he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Lizzie shook her head. “Nothing.” She smiled. “Hey, your hair gets a little wavy when it gets wet,” she said without thinking. And then immediately felt stupid.

Darcy chuckled softly. “Come on, let’s go eat,” he said, leading her back upstairs.

 

Darcy actually _was_ a good cook. Lizzie had always just assumed that the Darcys had a household staff to do everything for them, but as far as she could tell, it had been just the two of them - with their Aunt Catherine - for a while now.

It was clear to see that the Darcy and his sister took great care of each other, and that they were very close. Darcy kept Gigi grounded in reality, while Gigi made sure Darcy didn’t always take himself too seriously. Lizzie was having a good time simply witnessing their banter and friendly bickering. Gigi kept insisting on taking pictures with her phone, including a few of herself and Lizzie making silly faces as Darcy stood by, smirking. When Gigi insisted on taking one of Lizzie and Darcy, they both rolled their eyes at Gigi, but obliged her by leaning in towards each other and smiling at the camera. Lizzie noticed that that was the only photo that Darcy agreed to be in, and it was the only one that Gigi sent her later on her phone.

When it came time to leave, Lizzie was actually sorry to go. Darcy walked her out to the car as Gigi waved from the doorstep.

“Lizzie,” he said urgently as she got in the car, “we’re going to be in Tahoe until Monday, but we would both like to see you again. Aunt Catherine likes to throw a big New Year’s Eve party every year for some of her business associates, and I was wondering if you would like to attend?” His tone was neutral and polite, but there was a barely detectable note of hope in his voice.

“I would love to,” she breathed.

Darcy bit his lip, as if trying not to smile. “Good. I’ll see you then.”

Lizzie turned around, meeting his eyes, as the car drove off, and neither of them looked away until they were both out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I wrote a lot this weekend. The LBD monster ate my life. I may or may not have spent a loooong time looking at photos and floorplans of [this house](http://www.trulia.com/property/3130659618-730-Funston-Ave-San-Francisco-CA-94118) as research for this chapter. I wish I had a spare $4M.
> 
> Seriously though, the Pemberley arc has always been my favorite part - of the book, of the miniseries, and of LBD. I am ALL ABOUT the feels. I am also all about wet-shirt Darcy. Not sorry in the slightest.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Now I have to catch up on, like, the real life stuff I've been neglecting :)


	17. Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAVEAT:
> 
> For this one particular chapter, I might bump the rating up to Mature, just to be safe, though the rest of the story is (and will be) rated Teen. 
> 
> Therefore, please proceed with caution, and it is not necessary to read this chapter to understand the rest of the story.

Lydia preferred hanging out with the kids from Meryton. They ACTUALLY knew how to have fun, not like the stuffed shirts that went to HA.

Though, she did have to admit one thing - HA parties had much better alcohol. Apparently PBR was the unofficial sponsor of Meryton. You’d THINK for a New Year’s Eve party, they could spring for something a little fancier. A little sexier. Instead, she had spent the past two hours drinking cheap beer in a fancy dress.

Lydia was on the prowl. Denny had been fun, but she didn’t DO relationships. She’d take partying over heartbreak and drama anyday.

Just now, she was eyeing the backside of a very hot, very well-built blond guy dancing with a couple other girls. He seemed a little grabby, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Lydia slinked her way through the crowd.

She stepped her way in front of the blond guy, pressing her back against his muscular body. She felt his hand on her waist, sliding across the silk of her dress, his hips pressing into hers from behind.

She turned around slightly, angling her head to see his face, and through the haze of her drunkenness she realized that she recognized him - George something, the swimmer guy that Lizzie had been dating a couple months ago. She remembered seeing him around at various parties and swim meets that she went to with Denny. He had probably just seen her as Lizzie’s baby sister. Well, she wasn’t such a baby now. And he seemed to recognize her too.

She turned completely around to face him, ignoring the other girls who eventually left them alone. He grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her closer, grinding into her as she pressed her lips to his neck.

 

Lydia wasn’t sure how, but she found herself on the couch an hour later, her limbs tangled with George’s, his hand under the hem of her dress. She was vaguely aware of the camera flashes going off around her, but she was too drunk and too turned on to care.

Swirling his tongue along the edge of her ear, George whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay,” she breathed.

Outside, she could see her breath, but she could barely feel the cold. She felt exhilarated. Desired. Loved.

George started the car and put his hand on her knee.

 


	18. Shattered.

“Are you NERVOUS? You’re nervous, aren’t you? Oh my god!”

Darcy had been looking out the window of the upstairs common room for what seemed like the umpteenth time, fidgeting with his cuff links.

“She’ll be here, William. God, I’ve never seen you like this before,” Gigi said, disappearing into the bathroom again with a curling iron.

Darcy merely resumed looking out the window.

After a few minutes, Gigi emerged from her room. “How do I look?” she asked.

Darcy smiled fondly at the sight of his sister. There were times when she really looked just like their mother, and this was one of those times. “You look good.”

“You look good too,” Gigi said, straightening his already-straight bow tie. “And Lizzie will totally think so.”

Darcy didn’t respond, but pulled his chin into his neck slightly, embarrassed.

 

He didn’t get to resume his post at the window for long, as Aunt Catherine insisted upon him greeting guests as they arrived. Many of the guests included members of Pemberley’s Board of Directors, and as the future CEO, it was imperative that Darcy continue to make a good impression and establish his presence with them. And Darcy rarely minded, as a lot of the board members had been longtime friends of his parents and were eager to help him succeed.

There was a lot of hand-shaking as the guests arrived. Darcy was happy to see Fitz, who gave him a hug and said in a low voice, “I just saw her get out of the car as I was walking in. Her aunt and uncle just dropped her off.” Fitz laughed at the expression on Darcy’s face, slapping him lightly on the back as he said, “Get it, Tiger!”

And then there she was. While Darcy wasn’t a loquacious person by any means, very few things ever rendered him truly speechless. The sight of Lizzie, luminous in the twilight, left him completely incapable of remembering the English language. She wore her hair pinned back in a soft twist, and her gently flowing blue dress made her hair look more ruby-like than ever. Her eyes found him immediately, and a smile crept across her face, a faint flush coloring her cheeks.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“Hello, Lizzie,” he managed to say. “You look…” his voice trailed off as he found himself at a loss for words.

“So do you,” she said, smiling.

“My sister and Fitz are just inside,” he said, recovering himself. “I’ll see you in there in just a bit.”

His aunt shook Lizzie’s hand, but then turned to him with a questioning look. Darcy merely replied, “Aunt Catherine, you remember Lizzie Bennet. We go to school together.” His aunt smiled civilly and said, “We’re glad you could join us this evening,” and motioned for her to go inside. Darcy’s eyes followed her as she walked up the steps to the main level.

He found her later with Fitz and Gigi in the dining room. They were laughing and snapping photos on their phones as they waited for everyone to seat themselves for dinner.

“Hey, William!” Gigi called out, taking an impromptu picture of him as he joined them.

“We saved you a seat right here,” Fitz said, pointing to the chair next to Lizzie.

Darcy gave both of them a Look as he sat down, and Lizzie merely shook her head. His sister and friend’s antics didn’t seem to bother her in the least.

As the youngest attendees at the party, they were pretty much left to their own devices, and the four friends chatted amongst themselves over at their end of the table. Gigi and Fitz took turns trying to tell silly stories about Darcy as a child, such as the time he found a wounded squirrel in the park and tried to take it home to heal its injuries, which led to him getting bitten and having to go to the hospital to receive rabies shots.

“Aww, oh no!” Lizzie laughed, gently rubbing his shoulder. The unexpected contact was not unpleasant. “How awful!”

“My brother, the do-gooder,” Gigi beamed. “He wanted to keep the squirrel anyway, even after it bit him, but Mom and Dad made him take it back to the park.”

“That’s better than me,” Lizzie said. “Once, I convinced Jane that I had some contagious disease so I wouldn’t have to share my dessert with her, and the next day she came home from school with a giant card that she got all her friends to sign for me. I am the WORST,” she laughed, remembering.

“Did you eventually tell her the truth?” Darcy asked her, smiling.

“Yes! I felt so bad that I took all the money I had in my piggy bank and bought her a teddy bear that said ‘You are the beary best.’ I think she still has it in her room.”

“See? You aren’t the worst. You’re only mildly terrible,” Darcy teased. Lizzie made a face at him and smiled.

There was some jazzy music coming from the living room, and some of the adults were getting up to dance.

“Come on, Lizzie B!” Fitz said, taking her hand and pulling her out of her chair. “Let’s show ‘em how it’s done! I bet you five dollars that I’m a better dancer than Darcy.”

Darcy and Gigi followed them to the living room, where Fitz was twirling Lizzie around on the dance floor. Lizzie was breathless with laughter, and every now and then, she would glance over at Darcy where he was standing and smile radiantly. Darcy felt his throat tighten with emotion.

After the song was over, Fitz led Lizzie by the hand back to Darcy. Placing Lizzie’s hand in Darcy’s, he said, “Your turn, bro!”

But the next song, of course, was slow and romantic. If Darcy didn’t know better, he would say that Fitz and Gigi had rigged the playlist. Darcy was hyper aware of the thinness of the fabric underneath his fingers as he placed his hand on her lower back. When they had danced together at Bing’s Halloween party, there were several inches between them, and her posture had been stiff and overly formal. Now, she floated right into his arms, resting her cheek lightly against his shoulder. The scent of her was everywhere, and the only thing keeping him tethered to reality at that moment was Fitz and Gigi grinning smugly from across the room and giving him thumbs-up signs.

After two songs, they finally rejoined Gigi and Fitz, who smirked and said, “I guess I’m out five dollars, aren’t I?”

“Keep it and buy me coffee tomorrow,” Darcy said smoothly. Lizzie merely grinned.

  


Midnight was approaching, as they were sitting at the table finishing their dessert. Darcy felt his nervousness growing. The tradition, of course, was to kiss someone after the clock struck twelve, and he was excited but he was also scared. It was obvious that Lizzie didn’t hate him anymore, but how would she react to a kiss?

An idea occurred to him. “Lizzie,” he said, working up his courage. “Would you like to come outside with me?”

“Okay,” she said, grabbing her clutch and shawl from the table.

It was cold outside, and Darcy immediately placed his jacket around her shoulders, and she smiled gratefully. He liked how she looked in his jacket - liked it a little TOO much - and thought that that was a sight he could easily get used to.

They walked out to the swing and sat down next to each other, their knees touching. That had to be a good sign.

“Are you having a good time?” he asked.

“I really am,” she replied sincerely. “I’m really glad you invited me. Are _you_ having a good time?”

“Yes, I am. And hopefully, it’s about to get better…”

Lizzie looked at him curiously.

“There’s this restaurant that Gigi and I always go to downtown,” Darcy said nervously. “I was wondering if you would like to go later this week…”

Lizzie’s phone buzzed in her purse beside her.

“Oh, do you need to answer that?”

Lizzie peeked into her bag and silenced it. “It’s Jane. It’s fine, I’ll call her back later,” she said, setting her bag back down again. “I would love to go to dinner with you and Gigi!”

Darcy took a deep breath. “Well, actually… Gigi has an engagement, so it would just be you and… me,” he said, looking directly into her eyes as he finished his sentence.

Lizzie’s eyes widened ever so slightly as she understood his meaning, and as her lips parted to give her answer, her phone buzzed again.

“I’m sorry,” she said, as she pulled her phone out. Her expression changed as she read the words on her screen. “Something's wrong."

Darcy tried not to listen in as Lizzie spoke to her sister, but he couldn’t help catching pieces of her end of the conversation, especially the piece that included “George Wickham.”

“I’m coming home. I’m coming home right now,” she said before she hung up. But instead of moving right away, she stared at her phone in shock.

When she didn’t say anything for a moment, Darcy finally asked gently, “Lizzie, are you alright?” He had seen Lizzie Bennet in many different states, but he had never seen her like this, and it made his protective instincts flare.

The sound of his voice seemed to bring her back. “No… no,” she stammered. “I have to go,” she said, standing suddenly, confused. “Back to my aunt and uncle’s house. Wait, I have to call them.” She sat back down, phone against her ear. Apparently no one answered, so she started typing furiously into her phone.

“What happened? Lizzie, let me help you,” he said, placing a comforting hand on her back.

“You can’t. No one can,” she said, as she trying to call again, and failing to reach anyone.

“Yes, I can. If you need to get back, I can have our driver give you a ride. I’ll drive you all the way home to your parents myself if you need. Just please tell me what’s going on. On the phone you mentioned George Wickham?”

Lizzie started typing another text message. Her voice shook as she spoke. “Apparently, Lydia was at a party tonight where she must have run into George. They were both drinking a lot, and she got into his car with him. And now she’s in Intensive Care. Most of the bones on the right side of her body shattered, and there was a lot of internal bleeding.” Lizzie bent over and put her head in her hands. “I should have warned her about him. I could have prevented this.” Her shoulders shook beneath his hand as she fought back a sob.

“Lizzie, this is not your fault.”

“Then whose fault is it?” she said, her voice full of grief. “I could’ve told Lydia exactly what kind of person George Wickham was. I wasn’t there for her. I didn’t look out for my little sister, and now she's lying in a hospital bed somewhere, and I'm not there.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know what good I can do, but I just… I have to be there… I just… I have to go home.”

It was a different sensation, feeling his heart break FOR her this time.

“I’ll go get ahold of our driver so you can at least get home and pack your things while you try to find your family.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll just -”

“I insist.” The thought of her parting from him tore him in two, but there was nothing else to be done. He started walking back into the house.

“Darcy?” she called after him.

He turned.

“Thank you,” she said, though her eyes were saying so much more.

“There’ll be a car out front for you in five minutes,” he said, before heading back to the house.

  


Darcy walked Lizzie out to the car. For the first time all week, his thoughts weren’t 100% about her. They were now 20% about finding George Wickham and finishing the job. This asshole had now caused pain for two girls that he loved, and in his mind he was already resolving to do whatever he could to make sure he never hurt anyone else again.

Lizzie was quiet as she walked beside him, her mind obviously on other things. Even then as he was sorting through contacts in his head, he was admiring her strength. As she was about to get in the car, she stopped suddenly. “I forgot, I have still have your jacket,” she said. He would have told her to keep it, except she was already handing it back to him and getting into the car before the words could even form on his lips.

“I’ll see at school next week, Lizzie. If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call me,” he said.

The eyes that met his were shiny in dim light. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He could hear voices shouting from inside the house. _Ten!… Nine!… Eight!... Seven!... Six!…_

He closed the door, though their eyes stayed locked on each other’s as the car started to drive off.

_Five!... Four!… Three!… Two!... ONE!..._

Darcy watched the car disappear around the corner. All that remained of their time together was her lingering scent on the silk of his jacket.


	19. All is quiet on New Year's Day

Lizzie was still in her party clothes, holding up the hem of her dress as she ran through the parking lot into the hospital.

She saw her father huddled uncomfortably in a chair, worry creasing his face as he gazed at the floor, while Jane was leaning her head back against the wall, holding a paper cup of tea in her hands. She opened her eyes immediately as Lizzie and her aunt and uncle approached, and the two sisters shared a comforting hug in the quiet of the waiting room.

Jane took Lizzie to go see Lydia as the adults talked. “We made Mom go home to get some sleep, but I doubt she’ll get any rest tonight. I doubt any of us will.”

Lizzie tried to prepare herself, but it was no use. There was simply no way to adequately brace herself for the sight of Lydia, ashen and gray, her normally small frame distorted by the swelling and bandaging and various monitors that connected her to machines.

Lizzie’s eyes filled with tears. “Hey, Jane, you should let Uncle Randy and Aunt Martha take you home, and I’ll stay with Dad.”

“Are you sure? You don’t want to go home and change?”

“It’s fine. Plus, I just need a minute alone.”

“Okay.” Jane hugged her again before leaving.

Lizzie sat down at Lydia’s bedside and grasped her tiny hand. She couldn’t believe it. This was her sister. _Her baby sister_. She remembered how, just last year, Lydia had asked Lizzie to help her pick out an outfit for her very first date. She had been excited, but so nervous. And now… she was fighting for her life, her normally brightly-painted face now colored only by bruises sustained in the crash. Lydia, who was normally so full of life, was now reduced to the beeping of a heart monitor.

She tried to understand how George could have talked her into getting into that car with him. And then she realized that the Lydia she had been seeing for months now was not a Lydia she really knew. Ever since they had moved, Lydia had been different - not just exuberant, as she had always been, but out of control. And it was also true that George was very good at manipulating others and getting what he wanted. Should they have seen this coming?

Lizzie laid her head gently on the edge of the bed as the tears started to fall.

 

Jane shook Lizzie awake a few hours later.

“Hey, Lizzie, you should go home and get some rest,” she said softly, as Lizzie sat up and rubbed her eyes. “I brought you some tea.”

“I’m not sure I deserve tea,” Lizzie said bitterly.

“Of course you deserve tea,” Jane said, surprised. “Everyone deserves tea. Why would you say that?”

“It was my job to protect Lydia,” Lizzie explained, tearing up again. “Messed THAT up.”

“Stop it. This isn’t your fault,” Jane said, rubbing Lizzie’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it? I brought George into our lives.”

“That doesn’t make you responsible for the two of them getting into his car. They both made choices, and his choice in particular hurt people. That’s on him.”

“Yeah, but if I had just… talked to her more, or spent more time with her…”

“There’s nothing you can do about the past. You can sit here forever running what-ifs and feeling guilty, but you’ll drown. I’ve been there,” she added quietly.

“Yeah, but…” Lizzie’s throat closed in an angry sob.

“Hey, stop,” Jane murmured, holding her sister as she cried.

After the tears subsided, Lizzie asked, “Do we know what happened to George?”

“He managed to get only a concussion and a broken leg. He was conscious when they brought him in.”

“Of course,” Lizzie said bitterly.

“He’s in a lot of trouble though. There was a pair of police officers who came in with him.”

“Well, I hope he gets what he deserves. At the very LEAST, I bet he’ll lose his swimming scholarship,” Lizzie said, remembering.

“Let’s not talk about George,” Jane said, kind to the last. “How was your trip to San Francisco?”

“Oh. It was, um…” Lizzie’s memory flickered to the night before and the memory of Darcy, handsome as ever in his vest and bowtie, and the intensity of his blue eyes turned fully on her before… everything. “It was… nice,” she said finally. Jane smiled encouragingly. “Oh, but… I have, um, a confession to make.”

“What?”

Lizzie hesitated. “While I was there… Bing showed up.”

Jane took a second before replying. “Well!” she finally said. “Bing and Darcy are good friends. I guess that’s not a surprise.”

“And… he definitely asked about you.” Lizzie bit her lip. “And I MAY have let it slip that you were still single,” she said guiltily.

Jane’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

“I mean, I didn’t MEAN to,” Lizzie said quickly. “It just came out.”

“Oh,” was all Jane said, eyes still wide, staring off.

“Jane? Please say something other than ‘Oh’?” Lizzie pleaded.

“Oh,” she said again, and then shook her head. “Okay. Um. I mean…” She was at a loss for words. “He asked about me?” she finally said.

“Yeah…” Lizzie shrugged. “I told him that if he wanted to know how you were, that he should call you. Did he?”

“No,” Jane replied, looking at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie said. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s fine.”

“I didn’t mean to say anything, I just -”

Jane shook her head. “No, it’s good that you did. If we’ve learned anything recently, it’s that _not_ talking to people isn’t really that helpful, is it?”

“Guess not.”

“Yeah,” Jane said. “You should go home with Dad. Mom’s here now, and we’ll call if anything changes.”

Lizzie hugged her big sister again, and went home. As she drifted off to sleep in her own bed for the first time in almost a week, her mind was filled with blurred images of gray and blue.


	20. Grown-up stuff

Lizzie woke up for school the following Monday with a sense of dread, not just because it was _school_ , but also because she felt like her world had completely turned upside-down in the two weeks she had been gone for Christmas break.

She noticed as she and Jane walked down the hallway that other students were halting their conversations and glancing furtively at them. A few students were looking between them and their cell phones. Lizzie expected that news of the accident had spread. What she didn’t expect was that apparently there were photos of Lydia and George from the party that were being circulated online, as Charlotte later informed her.

While in the bathroom later on that morning, Lizzie overhead a couple of girls talking about “that slutty freshman, the one who just moved here this year with her sisters” and “Seriously? She totally deserved it, then.” Appalled, Lizzie was frozen where she was. It ended up being the first time, EVER, that Lizzie cut class.

Lunchtime was a strangely lonely affair, even though it was still the two of them plus Charlotte. (Rick was at a club meeting.) It was strangely isolating to be the focus of dozens of others and also to know that none of them were willing even to come near her or Jane.

Well, not NONE - everyone in the cafeteria was surprised to see Bing Lee approaching, especially Jane.

“Bing?” Her eyes widened as she turned around to see him standing there.

“Hi, Jane. Hi, Lizzie. It’s good to see you.”

“Hello.” Jane’s tone was friendly, but wary.

Bing stood there a little awkwardly, not wanting to sit down without an invitation. “Look, I just wanted to say…” he began, shuffling his feet, “I’m really sorry about what happened to your sister. If there’s anything I can do…” his voice trailed off.

“Thank you, Bing. I really appreciate it.” There was a note of finality in Jane’s voice as she looked back down at her lunch.

Lizzie watched Bing’s face as he realized that that was the end of their exchange, and as he slowly turned away from them, she felt a sudden pang of pity. “Bing! How was your break? Darcy told me you went to Hawaii.”

Bing’s expression was grateful as he turned to Lizzie. “Yeah, we go every year. We have family out there.” He glanced over at Jane. “Well… I better go try to find Caroline and Darcy.”

Lizzie tried to keep her voice casual as she said, “Yeah, you guys are usually always together. Where _are_ they today?”

“I think Darcy said something about making a phone call. He’s around somewhere. I’ll see you around,” he replied. Lizzie noticed that he didn’t say anything about Caroline, and she wondered if Bing was more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

Lizzie’s thoughts were interrupted by Jane’s phone ringing. It was their mother, calling to say that Lydia was finally awake and past the worst of it, and that she would be calling the office to excuse them from their afternoon classes. They were to come straight to the hospital as soon as they could.

As they walked out to Jane’s car, Lizzie noticed a dark figure sitting in a sleek black sedan in the student lot that was otherwise empty of students. As they got closer, she realized that it was Darcy, and he was on the phone, as Bing had said. Seeing his face again was like a shock to her senses. This wasn’t the same Darcy she had seen in San Francisco, all ease and friendliness, nor was it the haughty, aloof Darcy she had known all year - his expression was focused and intense as he spoke, as if he were arguing with someone. Watching him speak, Lizzie felt an ache deep in her chest.

At that precise moment, as if he had sensed there were others nearby, he stopped talking for a second as he looked up and their eyes met. The ache in her chest grew deeper and more painful.

And then he looked away and went back to his conversation The moment was over. But the ache remained.

 

Lydia was weak and disoriented, but she was awake and alive. All three sisters burst into tears at the sight of each other, and hugs were exchanged.

“It’ll be at least another week before she gets released, and she probably won’t be back to school for another couple of months, if at all,” Mr. Bennet was saying, as he and Lizzie walked to the hospital coffee cart.

“I’m going to help her catch up and stay on track,” Lizzie said, more to herself than to her father. “I promise. I’m going to do a better job of taking care of her and looking out for her.”

“You HAVE been looking out for her, Lizzie. You were right about not letting her go to that party, but we didn’t listen. Please don’t blame yourself. This is something that falls on me and your mother, and we need to own our part in this.”

Lizzie didn’t know what to say, so she simply hugged him instead.

“I failed to protect my child,” he continued sadly, “and as a result of my failure, our whole family is going to be affected.”

“What do you mean?”

“We can’t afford these hospital bills,” he replied. “At least, not without going into more debt. It’s more than our insurance can cover. Your Uncle Randy has offered to lend us a large amount of it, so that at least we won’t have to pay as much interest, but… we owe so much already, after moving here. It might mean some drastic changes.”

“Like what?” Lizzie asked anxiously.

“Like maybe selling the house, or asking you girls to go to community college for your first couple of years. We don’t want to have to pull you out of Hertfordshire.”

Lizzie, to whom academics mattered the most out of the three girls, swallowed the lump that threatened to rise in her throat. “We’ll make it work somehow,” she said, her throat tight.

Mr. Bennet put an arm around his middle daughter and sighed. “I don’t want you to worry about this, okay? I want my girls to keep being my girls, and to leave this stuff to us grown-ups.”

“Okay,” Lizzie said dubiously. She knew, of course, that she would worry anyway.

But for now, as she and her father walked side by side down the corridor, she would file it away along with her other worries, to save for another day. Right now, she needed to be there for her little sister.


	21. Okay.

Lizzie and Jane spent every waking spare moment with Lydia at the hospital for the next week after Lydia was transferred to her own room for recovery. They watched movies, and they played cards and board games; Lizzie brought Lydia the latest popular book series to read and Jane covered her casts with elaborate designs. Without the outside world, things were like the way they had been before - before they moved and before they had ever crossed paths with certain high school boys.

One thing was different though - Lydia was remarkably changed. There was a still a ghost of her old smile, a trace of her old sense of humor, but things were very different for her now. Lydia was far more subdued than she had ever been.

Except for once. Lizzie had come in alone, and Lydia was in the middle of crying.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I feel… bad,” she said, sniffling.

Lizzie was alarmed. “Do you need me to call the nurse?” she said, looking for the call button.

“No, no… not like that. I mean, I feel guilty,” she said, tears streaming down her face. “I feel ashamed.”

Lizzie sat down next to her sister and held her. “Oh, Lydia, why?”

“This is all my fault,” she said. “Dad and Uncle Randy were here earlier, and I heard them talking in the hallway. Everything is messed up now because of me.”

“That is NOT true,” Lizzie said vehemently.

“It is. I ruined everyone’s New Year. I dragged you away from Darcy and his sister, and you had to come home in the middle of the night. Jane will probably lose her job because she’s been spending so much time here. We’re running out of money…” Lydia’s sobs turned into gasps.

“Lydia…” Lizzie started to cry as well.

“And I KNOW what everyone is saying about me,” Lydia continued. “I know about the pictures. And the worst part is that I didn’t care.” She looked at Lizzie, a horrified expression on her face. “I wanted to do that with him, Lizzie. I got wasted and went after your ex. And I didn’t care that people were taking PICTURES of it. How freaking pathetic am I?”

“Lydia…”

“And then I got into his car, like an idiot. And now I can’t walk, and I’ve ruined my life, and I’m ruining your life and Jane’s life…”

“Lydia, STOP. No one’s life is ruined, okay? And there is nowhere I would else I would be but here with you.”

Lizzie held her sister as she cried. Lydia felt so frighteningly small in her arms right at that moment. When she finally calmed down a bit, Lizzie told her, “Lydia, I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you. I know this year has been hard on everyone, with the move and all, and I was too caught up in my own life to look out for you.”

Lydia sighed. “And I don’t know if I would have let you, because I was caught up in everything too. I’m sorry too, for… everything.”

They hugged again, and for the first time in a long time, Lizzie really felt like everything would be okay.


	22. How about that?

Lydia was finally being discharged from the hospital.

Lizzie received the text from her father while in class, and at lunch time she ran quickly to find Jane.

“Jane, did you get dad’s text…?”

Lizzie stopped short, confused, because sitting with Jane was Bing (and Caroline, though a little further away). Darcy was conspicuously absent.

“Oh, hey, Bing. And Caroline.”

“Hey, Lizzie. Yes, I did. I was going to head over right after school. You’re coming, right?”

“Of course!”

Lizzie sat down hesitantly as Jane and Bing resumed their conversation. But it became apparent that Jane was fine - in fact, she and Bing were smiling and joking as they always had before. They didn’t even notice when Lizzie slipped away to sit with Charlotte instead.

 

When they arrived at the hospital that afternoon, they found their father outside in the hallway on the phone, looking distressed. Jane went into Lydia’s room where their mother was, but Lizzie stayed outside.

“I don’t know what to make of this, Lizzie.” He frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“When I got here earlier, they told me that Lydia’s bills were paid in full.”

Lizzie’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Lydia’s bills have been completely taken care of. And when I asked how, they said that your uncle was here earlier visiting Lydia, and, I suppose, he dropped off a check.”

Lizzie didn’t even know what to say.

“I just got off the phone with him, and he confirmed it.”

“So… that’s good, right?”

Mr. Bennet sighed. “Well, it’s good that the bills were taken care of, but Lizzie, how will we ever be able to repay him? Not just the money itself, but for taking it on in the first place. It’s a large amount of money, even for him, and I can’t even begin to think about how much this might set him back.”

They were interrupted then by Jane pushing Lydia out in a wheelchair.

“We’re ready to go!” Mrs. Bennet said behind them.

Lizzie and her father exchanged a look as they left, and while the conversation was full of mirth and cheer, the crease from worrying never left her father’s forehead.

  
  


Once Lydia was settled at home, things seemed to go back to normal - almost. Lizzie’s spare time was filled not just with helping Lydia catch up on her work (she was now on Independent Study for the rest of the semester), but she was also studying for SATs with Charlotte and Rick. Lizzie was very busy, though a small part of her admitted she wouldn’t be nearly so busy if she hadn’t been trying to distract herself from thoughts of a certain person who still hadn’t called since the last time she saw him.

“You can’t use homework as a safety blanket, Lizzie,” Charlotte told her one day, after Lizzie refused to tell her the real reason why she spent her entire lunch, every day, with her nose in her vocabulary book (instead of, say, sitting with her sister and a certain couple of gentlemen…)

“I can TRY!” was Lizzie’s reply.

Jane was busy as well, Lizzie noticed. Ever since that day she saw them together at lunch, they were inseparable, and when they weren’t together, they were always talking or texting.

“We’re just friends, Lizzie,” Jane said, as they came home from school one day. “We’re starting over as friends.” Her tone, however, indicated that she didn’t fully believe that herself.

“JUST friends? That’s why he took you out to dinner for Valentine’s Day?” Lizzie said pointedly.

“It was just a friendly dinner,” Jane insisted, getting the mail out of their mailbox on their way into the house.

“There is nothing remotely 'friendly'…” Lizzie started to say, until she was interrupted by a shriek from Jane. “Oh my god! What happened?”

Jane had torn open a large envelope and was reading the letter, rapt. There was a smile growing on her face.

“Jane…? What’s going on and why are you grinning like a crazy person?”

“Um…” Jane was so happy, she was beside herself. “I’m going to New York.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Um…” Jane could not contain the smile on her face. “I applied early decision to NYU, and I got in! I’m going to get to study art in one of the best cities in the world, and… and… I’m moving to NEW YORK!” Jane laughed in excitement.

Lizzie could scarcely believe it. “Wow!”

“Yeah!”

“How about that!” she laughed, as they hugged.

They ran upstairs to tell Lydia, and then the laughing and hugging started all over again. Mrs. Bennet were so thrilled that she immediately told everyone she knew, and congratulations started pouring in.

One person was less than thrilled, however. Two weeks later, when the next issue of the school paper came out and Jane’s name was listed in the “College Acceptances” list, Bing’s face was noticeably glum.

The girls were eating together when he came up to their table, holding a copy of the paper. “Jane… can I talk to you a second?” he said, sitting down. Lizzie scooted herself and her lunch down to the other end of the table.

“I just heard,” he began. “... Whoa. Were you going to tell me?”

Jane looked away guiltily. “Yes.”

“Before the end of the school year? Before you left?”

“Of course,” she said quietly. “I was just nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to avoid this.”

“Avoid what?”

“This conversation. I can’t have you asking me to stay or change or my mind. This is a really incredible opportunity, and it’s my first choice school. How unfair would it be for you to ask that of me? I mean, you’re planning on going to Harvard yourself.” She shook her head. “It’s a done deal, Bing. I’m going to New York.”

There was nothing more Bing could say to that. It was the truth. Dejected, he left the table, crumpling up the newspaper and tossing it in a bin as he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had these last two chapters written as one chapter, but then decided I liked it better as two short ones. :)
> 
> Hope you're all still enjoying this. We're getting to the end!


	23. I've looked at love from both sides now

“Okay, WHAT is going on with you?” Charlotte said, one afternoon, perching on the Bennets’ couch.

“What do you mean?” Lizzie said distractedly.

“I MEAN that I can understand you being all out of it and spacey while we were getting ready for SATs, but that was all over a couple weeks ago, and you’re still acting weird.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing? So this has nothing to do with a certain gentleman you hung out with over Christmas break whom you’ve described many times in unflattering ways?”

Lizzie looked down guiltily. “Uh… let’s not bring THAT up.”

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s totally affecting your behavior or anything,” Charlotte said sarcastically.

Lizzie sighed. “Well, there’s nothing more to say about Darcy.”

“Uh, really? NOTHING?” Charlotte’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “I saw the pictures on your phone. And more importantly, I saw your face while you were telling me about him.”

Even now, Lizzie’s gaze softened, remembering. “I will admit there was a certain amount of -”

“Chemistry? _Heat_? _TENSION_?” Charlotte teased.

“- while I was in San Francisco,” Lizzie finished. “But I bugged out of there, and I haven’t heard a peep from him since,” she added, looking dejected.

“Have you tried calling _him_?” ask Charlotte, ever practical.

“We’re not _friends_ , Charlotte,” Lizzie replied, frustrated. “We hung out a couple times, but beyond that…” She paused, as the memory of his face close to hers, dripping in rainwater, flooded her mind. “... he’s a guy I used to complain about a lot.”

“Seriously?” she said. “You’re ‘not friends.’ You really believe that?”

Lizzie sighed. “William Darcy is a force of nature. You don’t just CALL him.”

Charlotte wasn’t about to let her off the hook. “I think, uh, confessing his love for you gives you a pretty good opener…”

“It was not a good day for either one of us,” Lizzie retorted. “And a lot’s happened since then,” she added.

“Exactly. You both got a chance to get to know each other.”

“Yes, and his feelings have almost certainly changed,” Lizzie said sadly.

“Have YOURS?”

Lizzie didn’t answer, but the wistful expression on her face was all the confirmation Charlotte needed.

 

“Lizzie?” Lydia called from her room the next afternoon. “I have to tell you something.”

Lizzie was at her sister’s side in an instant. “What’s up? What do you want to talk about?”

“Darcy.”

As always, the mention of his name made Lizzie’s expression change instantly. “You want to talk about Darcy?” she asked in disbelief.

“I’ve never been his biggest fan, and I didn’t like how he acted better than everyone else…”

“Yeah…”

“But I still don’t…” Lydia paused. “... I don’t know him very well, I guess, apart from what I’ve heard from people. Which is never a good way to know someone. And you know, I get it. He comes across one way when there’s really a lot more to him than that…”

“Uh,” Lizzie interrupted, “I’m still not sure why we’re, um…”

“Because I think it was him, Lizzie.”

“What was him?”

“Darcy’s the one who took care of my hospital bills.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“The day I went home from the hospital, Uncle Randy and Aunt Martha came to see me in the morning, and this guy in a suit came in and asked to talk to them in the hallway, but I could totally still hear them. And I remember he said something about ‘I’m here on behalf of William Darcy’ and ‘my client has asked me to deliver this,’ and they were both like, SHOCKED.”

Lizzie was also, like, SHOCKED. “Yeah, but… that doesn’t mean… Are you sure that’s what he said?”

Lydia nodded. “I’d totally forgotten about it until yesterday, when I overheard you talking to Charlotte about him. I mean, I don’t really know what it all means, but I thought you should know, in case you wanted to do something about it.”

Lizzie’s face flushed. “Why would I do something about it? I mean, we really should thank him, but uh… this isn’t about ME.”

Lydia gave her a Look. “Right,” she laughed. “Anyway, when you talk to him… tell him thanks, for me.”

Lizzie immediately called her aunt, who was surprised to hear from her but pleased, nonetheless, to finally tell her what had happened: the man who had come to the hospital that day was the Darcy family lawyer, and Darcy had been in touch with him ever since he’d found out about the accident. Apparently he had dipped into his own trust fund, which he could now legally access, to pay for Lydia’s bills, which he knew would be burdensome.

The lawyer had told them that Darcy didn’t want the family knowing directly about his assistance, but he personally hadn’t felt right about not saying anything, so when he found out that their aunt and uncle were visiting that day, he told them about it, and relayed Darcy’s request for secrecy. Thus, Lizzie’s uncle had been telling the truth when he told her father that he had dropped off a check that morning - he just neglected to say that the check wasn’t actually from him. Her aunt and uncle both were happy that she had called to ask and give them the opportunity to tell someone this huge secret.

Lizzie was floored. Absolutely floored. And then she was confused. She knew what Lydia had been insinuating, but if Darcy helping Lydia had had anything to do with her, wouldn’t he have told her? She still hadn’t heard a word from him since he handed her into his car so his driver could take her back to her aunt and uncle’s house - nothing. She came to the conclusion that she just didn’t understand Darcy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about lawyers and trust funds and medical billing. I hope this part was at least a little plausible? :/


	24. April foolishness

It was the first official day of spring break (the weekend didn’t count), and it was raining. This was perfectly fine as far as Lizzie was concerned, because the weather perfectly matched her mood.

Still she had heard nothing from Darcy and knew nothing more than what she had learned from Lydia and her aunt. She tried shooting Fitz a text, as she suspected he might be able to give her some insight, but she only got some vague reply. She hadn’t even heard from Gigi, which was rather odd, since Gigi had not been shy about throwing Lizzie and her brother together - if SHE had gone radio silent, then Darcy must have said something to her.

Which led her to the conclusion that Darcy definitely hadn’t wanted her to find out about what he had done for her family. But she _did_ know, and she didn’t know what to do about it. If he was now upset that she knew, she wished he would just tell her.  If his good opinion once lost was lost forever… then they were right back where they started.

She relayed all this to Charlotte, who said in response:

“Come on, Lizzie. This isn’t 1800. If you want to know what Darcy’s thinking, just ask him.”

“Dammit, Charlotte, it’s not that simple.”

“Why not? You have his phone number. He gave it to you.”

“In case I needed to reach him.”

“So clearly, he doesn’t mind if you call.”

Lizzie shook her head. “Yeah, but --”

“But what? What’s the worst that could happen? He ignores you? He’s not interested?”

Lizzie sighed. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what _are_ you worried about?”

Lizzie hesitated. “What he did for Lydia - it was huge. Unrepayably huge, and not just because of the money. I will always be grateful to him for that.” She added, muttering, “And he thought we had inequality issues before. I just really hope that he doesn’t think that I’d… I mean... he knows me better than that by _now_ , right?”

“There’s only one way to find out for sure…” Charlotte replied.

Lizzie sighed. She had to face it - talking to anyone else in the world would not be the same as talking to Darcy himself.

 

Later that night, alone in her room, she called him. She could feel her heart beating in her throat.

His deep, resonant voice was suddenly in her ear. “You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”

She hated leaving messages. “Hey… Darcy. It’s Lizzie. Um… When you have a sec, uh, give me a call. I’d like to… _chat_.” She hung up and made a face, gagging at her own awkwardness.

She threw the phone down on her bed. There was nothing left to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. 
> 
> We're getting there!


	25. Jane

Aside from the rain and her middle sister’s mopiness for the past few days, Jane was having a pretty good spring break. Now that there were just a couple months of school left and she had already been accepted to her first choice college, there was nothing left but to relax and finish out the school year.

The only thing that still weighed heavy on her mind was, of course, Bing. She had been wary when he started showing up again in her life, and as much as she liked to give others the benefit of the doubt, there was a part of her brain that constantly reminded her that Bing had disappeared on her before, and it was entirely possible that he could do it again. They had had a Big Talk, where she clarified what happened at Halloween (an overly-friendly drunk guy she couldn’t fight off, combined with an overly-protective best friend and sister whose influence she couldn’t counterbalance) and gave him a stern lecture about how he treated her afterwards (well, as stern as Jane Bennet could manage),  and where they both vowed to just take things slowly this time, as friends. But as with before, it was all too easy to get caught up in each other, and Jane found herself in a whirlwind of feelings that she thought she had buried.

And then he was gone again. Well, not completely - after that day in the cafeteria, when Bing had confronted her about New York, he backed off a bit, and Jane let him. She realized that she really _should_ have told him herself instead of letting him find out with everyone else, and she knew that was wrong, but she was right about what she’d said too - it didn’t matter _when_ she told him, really, because they would inevitably go their separate ways, and Bing would eventually just become a memory, a boy she would one day tell her granddaughter about.

Thus, Bing really was going to disappear on her again, and this time, it wouldn’t be because of someone’s interference or a misunderstanding, but… fate.

They hadn’t spoken much since that day, but Bing had called earlier today asking to come over.

“I want to talk about New York,” he said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

Jane sighed. “We’ve already talked about it, Bing. I’m going, and you can’t talk me out --”

“Jane,” he interrupted, “I’m not asking you to stay. I’m asking if I can go with you.”

Jane’s eyes widened. “What?” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bing placed a piece of paper on the table before her. It was almost exactly identical to the one she had framed on her bedroom wall.

“I got into NYU too. I just found out yesterday.”

“But what about Harvard?”

“I don’t want to go to Harvard, Jane,” he explained. “I don’t want it, any of it. My family wants me to go, and I want my family to be happy… but I’ve spent my whole life trying to make other people happy. And what I’ve realized is that _I’m_  not happy. I can’t even remember the last time I was happy.”

Jane looked down at her hands.

“Until I remembered you,” he added softly, and Jane looked up to see his eyes peering into hers in earnest. “But I didn’t even listen to what I wanted then, either,” he said guiltily.

“I was happy with you too,” Jane said quietly.

“Jane, after I saw your sister in San Francisco, I was ashamed,” he said. “I realized how terribly I treated you.”

Jane shook her head, looking away again. “I --”

“I don’t care what my family says, or what my sister thinks she saw, or what my friends want me to do,” he said passionately. His voice lowered again as he added, “I don’t expect you to want me anymore. I know I said I wanted to be friends with a clean slate, but that’s not the truth. I want to be a part of your life. And you’re already a big part of mine. I just hope that you’d give me another chance.”

He was sincere, absolutely sincere. Jane could see it in his face. Bing Lee never said things he didn’t mean.

But she had doubts. “In New York --?” she started to say, but then shook her head. This was crazy. “Bing… no. I’m sorry. That’s too much. You can’t.”

She hated to cause him pain, but she couldn’t allow him to make this big of a decision based on her, when she herself wasn’t sure yet if she wanted him back. She had told him that it wouldn’t be fair for him to ask her to stay; it wouldn’t be fair for her to let him make this decision based on false hopes either, and she knew that too.

If he was upset at her answer, he tried really hard not to show it. That in itself was typical of Bing’s kindness. “Yeah…” he said finally. “I guess it was foolish to think that…”

Jane looked up and saw the heartbreak in his eyes.

“I’m happy for you,” he said, with absolute sincerity. Through thick and thin, Bing Lee was truly a nice guy, and that was something she loved about him. “Really,” he added, taking her hand in his. “You’re a great person. You deserve the best out of life.” She could tell that he truly meant it, with no false pretenses or malice or anything like that behind his words.

And then… he was getting up to leave now. He was really leaving. Jane felt her head spinning as her eyes filled up with tears.

“Wait.” Her voice shook as she said it. He turned around instantly, a glimmer of something in his eyes.

She didn’t know what she wanted from him, but she did know that she wasn’t ready for Bing Lee to walk out of her life just yet. “What have you been doing all this time?” she said finally. She didn’t know why, but it was really important for her to know.

It seemed that he was all too happy not to leave just yet. “I’ve been doing some volunteer work with some charities in the area,” he answered eagerly, as he sat back down. “Mostly children’s causes and disaster relief.” Jane smiled at the thought of Bing with children. “I was trying to learn about myself,” he explained.

“What did you learn?”

“I learned that I love bringing smiles to people’s faces,” he replied softly. “And that I love bringing a smile to yours.”

Something changed within her, and she smiled as she spoke. “If we do this… if you --”

“... come with you to New York…” he continued for her.

“It wouldn’t be coming with me,” she said resolutely. “Okay? You would have to get your own place, and I would get mine. That’s the first rule.”

“Yeah, rules. Rules are good!” he said helpfully.

“We’re different people now,” Jane continued. “I’m going for my career. For my life.” She had to say it. She had to make sure he understood.

“And I would be going for mine too.”

“There are plenty of people to help in New York,” she suggested.

“I think I can set some things up,” he replied, smiling.

Jane felt her face growing into a full-blown grin. “Yes,” she said shyly.

He looked like he could scarcely believe it. “Yes?” he repeated.

“Yes, you can come with me,” she laughed.

He pulled her into his arms. It had been so long since the last time, and Jane marveled at the fact that every time he held her, the world just felt right. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look deeply into her eyes, and pressed his lips to hers.

“Hey, guys,” Lizzie said, coming down the stairs into the living room, looking at her phone. They broke apart immediately.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt!” Lizzie’s eyes went comically wide as she turned abruptly and went back up the stairs. They laughed and kissed again.

Jane was so happy, she couldn’t bear it. She only wished everyone could be so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaay! *high fives all around*


	26. Spring broken

Lizzie’s bad spring break got worse.

She woke up late on Thursday morning to the sound of her doorbell chiming insistently. She didn’t know how long it had been going on, but it was clear that she would have to actually _get dressed_ and _leave her room_ , two things she hadn’t been doing much of since break had started.

A quick check around the house (as the doorbell kept ringing in a steady rhythm) revealed that she was home alone - Lydia and Jane must have gone out. Rubbing her eyes and throwing a sweatshirt on over her pajama top, she grumbled as she threw open the door.

“Miss Bennet.” Catherine De Bourgh stepped over the threshold without waiting for an invitation.

“Hello, Ms. De Bourgh,” she replied, confused, as the woman walked imperiously into her living room, glanced quickly down at her couch, and then decided to remain standing.

“I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

“I’m sure I don’t, Ms. De Bourgh.” It didn’t take a genius to know that she wasn’t just in the neighborhood for a friendly visit.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. “Elizabeth Bennet,” she began, “You should know that I am not to be trifled with. However insincere you choose to be, you will not find me so.”

“Ms. De Bourgh, I really don’t --”

“The most alarming report reached me earlier this week, and I instantly resolved upon coming out here to find out the truth of it. I was told that my nephew William had gone behind my back to access his funds to pay for _your_ younger sister’s drunken indiscretion. Because he’s _in love_ with you,” she said, disgustedly. “It can’t possibly be true.”

If Lizzie hadn’t been quite awake before, she certainly was now. She felt her face flush, out of anger and other things.

“If you’re saying it’s impossible, then I wonder why you bothered to come here,” Lizzie said evenly.

“It _should_ be. All his life, William has shown remarkably good judgment in all things. But then he met you,” she sneered. “How did you do it, _Liz_? Did you bat your eyelashes at him and show some skin? That seems to be the method of choice for your sister Lydia, and I know younger siblings often imitate the older ones.”

Lizzie was appalled.

“In fact,” she continued, “I heard that your older sister’s boyfriend has given up a promising future at Harvard to follow her to New York. Apparently you Bennet sisters are quite the temptresses.”

Lizzie could have handled anything Catherine said about her, but she would not stomach an insult to her sisters. Tears of rage filled her eyes, but she fought them back, not willing to let Catherine see her cry. “If Darcy has always shown such good judgment, then there’s no reason for you to question him now. What upsets you more? The idea that he might actually love me, or the fact that he made a decision without you?”

“I can tell that you’re a proud sort of person, Elizabeth, so I will attempt to appeal to your sense of honor - if you truly cared for William, you would do what’s best for him and leave him alone. He’s been through enough in his life that he doesn’t need a distraction like you derailing him from his duties and his good sense. What exactly is it that you hope to prove by seducing him?”

Lizzie nearly snorted in disgust. “If that IS, in fact, what I’m doing, why would I discuss it with you?”

“I am his only other living family member aside from his sister, and I am his legal guardian. I am entitled to know his business.”

“But you’re not entitled to know mine. And the way you’re talking to me right now? It’s not really making me want to share.”

“I am shocked and astonished,” Catherine declared. “I expected to find you a more reasonable young woman, but I suppose I was mistaken. I will NOT leave until you’ve assured me that you will give up whatever designs you have on my nephew and promise to stay away from him.”

“Well, you might as well get comfortable, _Lady Catherine_ , because I will promise nothing of the sort,” Lizzie retorted, recalling the nickname Fitz had used. “And even if I did promise, what makes you think that would keep him away? You know who’s in charge of Darcy’s life? Darcy. And you know who’s in charge of mine? Me. I don’t care how much Darcy lets you interfere in his life, but you have no right to interfere in mine.”

Lizzie walked to the front door and yanked it open. “You have insulted me and my family since the minute you got here, and if that’s all you’ve got, then I think we’re done here.” She jerked her head towards the door.

Catherine’s jaw dropped open, which was rather undignified for a lady who prided herself so much on appearances and decorum. “Obstinate, headstrong girl!” she fumed. “If you insist on ruining my nephew, then I will take matters into my own hands.” And then she left in a huff.

Lizzie slammed the door and burst into angry tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that it made more sense for me to have Catherine show up than Caroline, so that's what I did. It was a little difficult adapting it to my version of the story, but I think I'm happy with the way it turned out.


	27. Um... surprise?

It was Lizzie’s birthday, and she could cry if she wanted to.

Darcy still hadn’t returned her call, and after kicking _his aunt_ out of her house yesterday, she was really starting to give up hope of ever hearing from him.

She had never been the type to pine over a guy, but she honestly didn’t feel like celebrating. After the drama of the last few months, all she really wanted to do was relax and have a quiet, uneventful evening. She at least managed to put on real pants and a fancy top.

The doorbell rang. Lizzie was almost afraid to open the door anymore, but luckily it was Charlotte, shaking the rain out of her hair.

“Happy birthday!” Charlotte exclaimed, giving Lizzie a big hug. “I am here to distract you.”

“What you mean? I don’t need distraction,” Lizzie said, as they went upstairs to her room.

“Are you kidding? You’ve been moping around all week. And it’s your birthday, and you don’t even want to go out!”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, really? Should I check your internet browser history?”

“No…” Lizzie said sheepishly. “Honestly, though, I don’t need the distraction. I’m spending as much time as possible with Lydia, and I’m just trying to take it easy.”

The girls chatted a little more about this and that, until Charlotte suddenly said, “So… have we beat around the bush enough for you?”

Lizzie looked down at her feet. “Come on. I really-- I don’t want to talk about it.”

Charlotte needled her friend a little longer, and because Lizzie no longer had the energy, she relented.

“Fine,” she said. “Am I disappointed I didn’t hear from Darcy? Yes. But I don’t know why I expected to hear from him,” she said sadly. “I have no reason to expect _anything_ from him. It’s not like he owes me anything - he’s already done so much. And maybe he doesn’t want anything to do with me,” she finished, hearing the trembling in her own voice.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Charlotte said reassuringly. “Maybe he’s trying to figure out… proper wording? I mean, he does sometimes have trouble expressing himself.”

“It doesn’t take three days to return a phone call, even just to be polite,” Lizzie said. “I’m getting the brush off. And that’s fine… Because he deserved more from me.”

“More?”

“More… consideration. More understanding. Less Judgy McJudgement.”

“But you deserved more from him too,” Charlotte replied. “And so much has happened since then anyway.”

Lizzie shook her head sadly. “Not enough, I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Charlotte murmured, hugging her best friend.

Lizzie was grateful to have such a good friend in Charlotte. Not just for showing up and being there, but for knowing that she needed to talk about it.

She pulled herself together. “Now, I saw your bag. What movie and foodstuff did you bring over to distract me tonight?”

“Uh, something with lots of fancy and amazing costumes--” Lizzie had a great love for period films “-- and I ordered Chinese.”

“Aww. Thanks for being here and helping me _eat my feelings,_ ” she laughed.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

“Oh! I bet that’s dinner. I went all out and sprang for honey walnut shrimp,” Charlotte said excitedly.

“Ooh, happy birthday to ME!” Lizzie smiled.

Thank goodness for Charlotte, she thought to herself. And for Lydia, and for Jane, who was currently back together with Bing and very happy. Lizzie was glad to see that they were giving it a second chance and running with it. Second chances were rare, she thought sadly, and she had used all hers up.

“Um, hey, Lizzie?” Charlotte called from downstairs. “Could you come down here a sec?”

Lizzie grabbed her wallet as she headed down. “Do you need money for the tip?” she asked, rifling through the bills as she descended the steps.

“Excuse me, Lizzie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & sweet :)
> 
> I want to keep going because I want to get to the FEELS, but I don't want to get to the end!  
> ^That was how I was feeling when I got this episode of LBD also.
> 
> PS - It was only Lizzie's birthday because while she and Charlotte ARE best friends in my story, they're not since-fetuses besties like in LBD, so it didn't need to happen.


	28. Is this a KISSING book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I watch episode 98, I'm like, I bet his neck smells GREAT. I really want to smell Darcy's neck right now, and I bet that's why Lizzie looks so tortured when they first sit down together and start talking. Boom. Headcanon.

Lizzie’s wallet slipped from her hands and hit the floor, as if in slow motion.

There he was, looking impeccable as always, except for the fine mist of raindrops that had nestled themselves in his hair. All she could think at that moment was that she just wanted to brush them off with her fingers. And do other things while running her fingers through his hair.

Finally, she regained her capacity to speak. “I thought... you were… Chinese,” she stammered, as Charlotte slinked out the door behind him with her bag, mouthing “Good luck!”

“I can understand the confusion,” Darcy replied. His voice was softer than she remembered, and his blue eyes twinkled with amusement. “Would you care to sit?” he asked, motioning towards her couch.

Lizzie sat down next to him. No matter how much she had imagined this moment, there was no way she could have been fully prepared for how it would make her feel, how _he_ would make her feel. Her eyes skimmed the lines of his body and the features of his face, registering how close he was to her, and how it was both exciting and painful at the same time. All she wanted at that moment was to press her face to his neck and let the scent of his skin fill her head.

“I was surprised to see Charlotte,” he said.

“It’s my birthday,” she said shyly.

He seemed taken aback. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know...”

“No--”

“... it was your birthday.”

“Why would you?” Lizzie said awkwardly.

“I… um…” Darcy hesitated. “Happy birthday,” he said suddenly, turning to her.

“Thank you,” Lizzie replied, looking at him.

Their eyes met, and for a second, neither of them said anything.

“You called me,” he finally said.

“I left a message, yes,” she replied, still embarrassed about her awkward voicemail.

“I was in San Francisco with Gigi, so that’s why I didn’t get back to you sooner,” he said apologetically.

Lizzie was horrified at herself. “Oh god, I didn’t intend… I thought you would just call me back. You didn’t have to come here.”

“Yes, I did,” he said, turning the full force of his blue eyes on her again. “I needed to see your face when I asked you why.”

“... why?” she repeated.

He looked away, which allowed her to temporarily regain her senses. “Why did you call me?” he asked.

All the questions she had that day, the things she wanted to know… she didn’t know how to ask them now.

“I know, um… I know you found out certain things about recent events…” he continued.

“Recent events?” she interrupted. “You paid for my sister’s hospital bills yourself and saved my family from debilitating debt. For what you’ve done for my family… we cannot thank you enough.”

“Your family owes me no thanks. As much as I’ve learned to respect them, I did not do it for them. I did it for you,” he replied, looking into her eyes again.

Her heart was beating in her throat as she stared back. A multitude of emotions and sentiments railroaded through her mind, and she was unable to grasp onto any of them to say back, so all she could manage to do was to stammer, “My gratitude is… there… and… always will be.”

He looked away. “Look, Lizzie, I have to admit to some confusion. As much time as we spent together in San Francisco, we hadn’t really become friends… ” Lizzie looked away, closing her eyes and bracing herself for whatever rejection might follow.

“... and I thought maybe you wanted to amend that…” he continued.

“I do!” she interjected, her voice full of emotion.

“So you want to be friends?” he asked.

“Yes!” she said, without quite thinking, and she saw a sort of shattering begin to happen in his eyes the second she said it. “Well… I mean… I… uh…” She couldn’t wrap her brain around anything right now. It was impossible for her to say what she really felt, and she felt him slipping away from her with every second that she stumbled over her words. “God, no wonder you’re confused,” she finally said, turning away and closing her eyes. This was it. It was going to be over before it began, and it would be her fault. That familiar pain in her chest began again, sharp and throbbing.

She heard him take a breath before speaking next. “Lizzie, I still feel the same way the same way I felt back in the fall…”

Her eyes opened.

“... more strongly even than I did then…”

The throbbing in her chest took on a different quality.

“... so if you just want to be friends, or say thank you for recent events, then--”

_Say something, dumbass!_ she commanded herself. _Before it’s too late!_

But still words failed her. So she did the only thing she could do: she kissed him.

She spun around, placing a hand gently on his neck as she pressed her lips to his. She could feel his surprise. But when she opened her eyes to see his reaction, she found his eyes were still closed, as if he weren’t quite finished with the moment yet. His lashes fluttered lightly.

“Does that… clarify some things for you?” she said quietly, hopefully. The way he was looking at her now… looking at her mouth… her entire body was suddenly feeling very warm.

“Some,” he murmured. “I could use some further illumination on certain points, however.”

This time, he kissed _her_ , and her senses reeled. She was vaguely aware of his hands sliding across her back, pressing her body closer, and her hand, of its own volition, gripped the back of his neck, his hair soft under her fingertips as his mouth moved against hers.

All her mind could manage at that moment, amidst the violent happiness, was _God, yes_.

Gradually their kissing slowed, and Lizzie found herself smiling. He was smiling too. She was not ready to remove her hands from his body after just now gaining the privilege of touching it, so she played with the buttons on his shirt as they spoke.

“Just so you know… you’re not the only one who was confused,” she said softly. She fought to squelch the giddiness that was building within her.

“Really?”

She was unable to keep her hands to herself.  His eyes followed her fingers as they moved leisurely down his body and she felt him hold his breath for a moment. “We were getting along so well in San Francisco, and then... after I left, I didn’t hear from you. I thought...”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to hear from me,” he explained gently. “I assumed your focus would be solely on your sister, as it should have been. And I realized I would have just been an unwelcome distraction.”

“NOT unwelcome,” Lizzie interrupted. “I promise.”

“I was in San Francisco to stay with Gigi while my aunt went out of town on business. I suppose now I know where she really was,” he said, smiling wryly. “She told me what you said, and I knew that if you absolutely hated me, you would have just told her so.” Lizzie laughed.

“It got my hopes up again,” he continued. “But then I didn’t know if it was just because of what you had found out…”

“I get it. Confusing,” Lizzie said, smiling. “God, for two such smart people, we can certainly act like idiots, can’t we?”

His eyebrow quirked in amusement. “One might even say it’s our forte.”

“Well, let me make things as clear as possible,” Lizzie replied, looking directly into his eyes. “William Darcy, I do NOT want to be just friends. And I don’t want to be with you because I’m grateful. I want to be with you because of you. Got it?” she smiled, nudging him with her elbow.

“Clear as day, Lizzie Bennet,” he said, gently touching her face and leaning in again.


	29. Future talk

Darcy waited anxiously on the doorstep. For the umpteenth time, he straightened his jacket and tie. When the door started to open, he felt his heartbeat speeding up. He had been waiting all day to see her.

Peering out at him from the doorway was… a tense-looking man and a very excited woman.

“Good evening, Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet,” Darcy said politely.

“Good evenin’, William!” Mrs. Bennet replied, inviting him in.

Mr. Bennet merely nodded, looking grim. Darcy wasn’t quite sure why, considering how he and Lizzie had been dating for three weeks now, and in that time, he had had a number of dinners at the Bennet household and gotten to know her entire family.

When Lizzie finally descended the steps, Darcy understood what was making Mr. Bennet so nervous, because he suddenly found himself getting nervous as well, though in a completely different way.

Lizzie was wearing a dress. His love-addled brain comprehended that much first - yes... yes, it was definitely a dress. It was silver and sparkly. The dress hugged her body in a way that was… incredibly exciting to him. And above and below the dress were… wide swaths of skin. As his eyes took in her long legs and her bare shoulders obscured only partially by the tumble of red hair, Darcy took a couple breaths to steady himself.

Darcy was staring at her. Her parents were staring at her. But Lizzie was staring at him.

“William,” she breathed.

“Hello, Lizzie,” he said.

Mr. Bennet started to take a step towards him, but Mrs. Bennet put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Honey, it’s OKAY,” she whispered. To the two of them, she said, “Have a great time tonight, you two. Please drive carefully.”

And then they were on their way. To prom they were to go!

 

He took her to his favorite restaurant in San Francisco, the one he had meant to take her to for their date. Which reminded him…

“Lizzie, I’ve been wanting to ask you something,” he said, over dessert. “At the New Year’s Eve party, when I first asked you out… what was your answer going to be?”

She smiled. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“Well, given the events of the past few months, I think we could all use a little clarification,” he said nervously. He didn’t know why it was so important to him, but he had to know.

Lizzie decided to indulge him. “I would have said…” she paused. “... yes. Happy now?” she teased, watching his face as her response sunk in.

Darcy tried really hard to contain his happiness, but he found himself breaking into a smile anyway. “Very,” he admitted.

 

After dinner, they walked back to his car. In a rare moment of impulsivity, Darcy literally swept her off her feet and carried her as he walked.

“Wait! Wait! What are you doing?” she said breathlessly.

“We’ve got to go,” he replied, grinning at her. He was trying very hard not to think about the amount of bare skin that his hands were currently in contact with, because the middle of the sidewalk was not an appropriate place to be fixating on such things. “I want to make sure your feet are okay for the prom later.”

She just laughed in response. There was a musical quality to her laugh that Darcy loved, and he found himself trying to make her laugh as much as he could. After months of seeing her unhappy either because of him or someone connected to him, he wanted to give her reasons to smile.

He did eventually have to put her down, though his arm stayed firmly around her shoulders, keeping her warm in the cool San Francisco evening.

As they neared his car, they happened to pass a woman who served as a board member for Pemberley, and they stopped so he could say his hellos. “William, I just can’t believe how grown up you are. Your parents would be tremendously proud.”

“Thank you.”

“Harvard is going to be very lucky to have you. Just promise me you won’t let one of those East Coast companies recruit you out of college. We need you back here at Pemberley.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Darcy assured her.

As they got in his car, Darcy noticed that Lizzie seemed troubled.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Lizzie bit her lip, which he found completely endearing. “You’re going to Harvard?” she asked quietly.

Darcy sighed. “I was accepted, but I haven’t yet sent in my response. My father went there, as did my grandfather and other Darcy men. I know he would want me to go as well. Bing and I had talked about being roommates. Before he decided on New York, that is.”

“So, that’s it then, isn’t it? There’s no arguing with the Darcy family legacy,” she said.

“Not usually,” he admitted.

“Well…” Her voice trailed off. “Congratulations,” she finally said. “That’s a... big deal.”

“It is,” he agreed, but didn’t say more.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the Exploratorium, each pondering the future.

Darcy turned off the ignition and looked at Lizzie, who was looking down at her hands. He imagined the thoughts that must be running through her head. He hated that there was this note of sadness to their evening, but he had a very specific reason for not telling her about his acceptance to Harvard.

“Lizzie,” he began. “I got into Stanford too.” She looked up. “I was thinking that… that would be the best place for me to go instead.”

Hope was dancing in her eyes. “But what about the Darcy family legacy?” she said half-jokingly.

“My father went to Harvard, but my mother went to Stanford,” he told her. “Maybe I’ll start a new legacy out here. It would mean that I’d get to see you more often,” he added.

“I shouldn’t be a factor in your decision, William," she said gently. "You should do what's best for you and your future."

“Well, I was also thinking that it would be good to stay closer to Gigi and to Pemberley,” he said. “If there are any opportunities for me to work or intern as an undergraduate, I want to be first in line for them, and I want to be around for Gigi. She’s still got three more years of high school.”

Lizzie nodded in understanding. “So, you’ll still be around,” she said softly. Darcy noticed the glow of hope and happiness building in her eyes and a smile beginning to form on her lips. It made him want to kiss her.

So he did. “Yes,” he replied, when they finally pulled apart. Lizzie was grinning widely at him, and both of them were breathless.

“Hey, this is true love. You think this happens every day?” he said, quoting one of Lizzie’s favorite movies. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She laughed and kissed him again, before they both went in to join her sister and his best friend for some dancing and celebration.


	30. Goodbyes

It was either really, really late, or really, really early. Lizzie couldn’t tell exactly - she was groggy from having dozed off for a few minutes.

She was sitting on a lounge chair, wrapped in a blanket, in Bing Lee’s backyard. Bing had decided to throw a late-summer going-away party - he and Jane would be heading to New York the following week, and William would be moving down to Palo Alto the week after that.

William. She smiled as she looked down at him - his arms were around her waist, and he had his head resting on her chest. He had fallen asleep as well. It was rare that anyone got to see William Darcy in so relaxed a state, and Lizzie loved that she had that privilege. Of course, it was usually her doing if William ever had messy hair or a wrinkled (and - _ahem_ \- unbuttoned) shirt.

The yard was mostly quiet. There were still some faint strains of music coming from the house, but for the most part, the party had died down by then. Lizzie thought she really should go look for Jane, but at that current moment, she was in no hurry to move from her current position.

William stirred and slowly woke. At first he was aware of nothing but the scent of her skin and the feel of her fingers in his hair - Lizzie Bennet was quite a lovely way to wake up. But once he fully came to, he checked his watch and started to sit up.

“Lizzie, I should get you home,” he said. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It’s okay,” she said, pulling him back into her arms. “My parents know where I am, and they’re not expecting me home.”

“Okay,” he said, relaxing. Lizzie found it admirable - and endearing - how much he cared about doing right by her parents. She wondered how she got so lucky. William Darcy truly was a good guy.

Again she marveled over how different things were for her - for the both of them - now. It had been almost a year since that day she overheard him calling her “decent enough.”

“I barely even _remember_ saying that,” William said, mortified. He hid his face against her neck for a second, and then, planting a row of kisses along her collarbone, he said, “Lizzie Bennet, it has been a very long time now that I’ve considered you more than merely ‘decent enough.’”

Lizzie squirmed in enjoyment, but refused to be swayed from asking her next question. “ _How_ long?”

William sat up and looked at her. “What?”

“When did you change your mind about me?” she asked.

He thought about it seriously. “I haven’t a clue,” he said honestly. “I honestly don’t remember when. I don’t think there was one specific moment. I was in the middle before I knew that I’d begun.”

She smiled and kissed him before resuming her inquiry. “I mean, early on, you had already decided that I was just okay-looking, and my behavior to you was borderline rude, so… be honest, did you fall in love with me because of _that_? ”

He laughed. “I admired you for your _strong opinions_ , yes.”

“Oh, let’s just call it what it was. I admit it. I bet what happened was that you were sick of the _multitude_ of girls throwing themselves at you--” William chuckled at this “-- and trying to be what they thought you wanted. And then I came along, and I was so different from them that you couldn’t help but be _fascinated_ by me. There. That’s my theory. See? I’ve figured you out.”

All he could do was laugh and shake his head. Lizzie Bennet when she was on a roll was just… adorable. “And what about you?” he said, lacing his fingers with hers. “When did you discover that your feelings had changed?”

Lizzie was in no mood to be serious. “Oh, I think… the moment I saw your house in San Francisco,” she teased. “That is _quite_ the bachelor pad, Mr. Darcy. I bet all the girls swoon when you bring them home,” she added, laughing. William rolled his eyes, smiling.

But then Lizzie did get serious. “No, like you… it happened gradually.” She started pulling him closer by his lapels. “Until one day…” Her lips brushed his as she spoke. “Things were just…”

A few minutes later, they both had messy hair, and Lizzie’s shirt was halfway up her back.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here…” William murmured breathlessly.

“Yeah, good plan,” Lizzie said, grinning.

The sun was just starting to rise in the distance, and they simply held each other, watching as it came up. It was the first sunrise they had ever watched together, but it wouldn’t be their last.

 

Later that day, Lizzie joined her two sisters on the lawn in their backyard for some sun.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving next week,” Lydia was saying. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Jane admitted. “But mostly I’m excited. It’s going to be an adventure,” she said, grinning excitedly. “I’m going to miss you two so much though! I’m going to miss seeing your faces every day!”

“You know what we should do?” Lizzie said, a germ of an idea forming in her head. “I should start a vlog or something and post videos on Youtube. That way you CAN hear about what’s going on at home and see our faces.”

“OHMYGOD, can I be in it?” Lydia said excitedly. “Please please please?”

“I bet Charlotte knows about video editing,” Lizzie mused.

Jane smiled. “A vlog on Youtube? What would you call it?”

Lizzie sipped her soda coolly. “The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
